Eternally Retold
by Turbanator
Summary: Ranma Saotome tempts Happosai to unleash an evil upon him. However, the effects this would have on the world will be devastating, as Soul Edge regains power once more, using Ranma as its host... Will Soul Calibur rise again? No knowledge of SC needed
1. A Fateful Decision

**Eternally Retold…**

**Prologue**

**A Fateful Decision**

**A month after the wedding fiasco  
Furinkan High**

Ranma Saotome, man among men, fiancée to the most desired woman in Furinkan, was sat inside his lesson.

Fast asleep that is.

"Saotome, buckets, now!"

**Five minutes later**

"Gees… Won't she give me a break, the little midget…" Ranma grumbled to himself. _All I wanted was a little nap, so what if I did it during English?_

He tensed up, his hearing picking up rapid footsteps ahead of him. _It'd better not be Kuno… _

The cackling of an old man put shot to his theory. "Him…" They were on the ground floor near the gym, so Ranma figured out what that meant.

"What a haul!" Happosai's voice echoed down the corridor, and soon Ranma saw him bounding down the hall carrying a large bag, a horde of angry girls chasing him.

Ranma dropped the buckets carefully, not wanting his curse to be activated. Cracking his knuckles and neck he grinned arrogantly. "Well, old freak, are you going to return the stuff?" He shouted, mostly to get the attention of the teacher in the class.

"No way, these are my little beauties!"

He got into a stance. "Then you'll have to go through me to escape!" His ki increased slowly, ready for a beating.

"Not if I can help it!" He pulled his hand behind him. "Happo Daikarin!" He lobbed the explosive firework bomb straight at him.

Gritting his teeth, not expecting him to use such a high powered technique in close quarters, especially near civilians, he reacted fast. Skipping back, he kicked one of the punishment buckets forwards, successfully extinguishing the fuse.

"Ranma Saotome!" The door to the classroom opened up. "Stop shouting in the corridors! I'll have to punish you!"

_Yes! My lucky day! _He smirked, egging her on.

She was already used to him naturally hiding his ki, so she withdrew her large 50 yen coin. "Happo Go Juu En –" Ranma pounced on her, and twirled her around before she even noticed she was facing the wrong way. "-Satsu!"

Sure enough, the ki sucking technique worked, Ranma couldn't help but laugh as Happosai fell to the ground, exhausted and drained of his power. The crowd of girls jumped on him, beating him severely thanks to his lowered defences.

Ranma chuckled. "Heh, serves you right. How could you not see 'that' one coming, eh Master?"

"Mr Saotome…" A sultry voice broke in. "Will you put me down?"

"Ah!" Almost doing it by instinct, instead he gently placed Hinako back on her feet. He blushed and bowed softly. "Sorry about that teach… I borrowed your powers for a moment."

She ran a hand through her hair, jerking her thumb behind her. "Even though we stopped that old man, what you did was inexcusable." She pointed her index finger straight at Ranma. "Since you make a mockery of the buckets, your punishment will be…" She paused and grinned evilly. "… To attend my lesson, and stay awake throughout!"

He groaned loudly. "Oh man! Why do I have to suffer!"

He walked in after her as the class began to laugh, Akane giggling beneath her hand and Ranma slumped into the seat next to her.

"Come on, it's not that bad…" She shoved her desk closer and showed him her notebook. "Here, I'll share notes with you so you can catch up." Her eyes grew sharper. "But just this once, okay?" She mellowed slowly, resuming her cheery demeanour.

Glancing up to see Hinako gazing at him through half-lidded eyes, he gulped. Turning to Akane, he gave a bright smile. "S-sure thing…" He leaned over to see her pages, and started copying them down, while trying to pay attention to what Hinako was saying.

The heat from their bodies made each other feel warmer, they both shared a smile unconsciously.

**Meanwhile  
Outside the classroom**

Happosai was getting up from his bruised self, moaning from his injuries, the lack of ki making him more susceptible to normal attacks.

"Curse you Ranma. I am the Master of Anything Goes… I'll show you who the disciple around here is…"

Speaking foul things to himself, her leaped out the window, only to trip on the sill and falling flat on his face in the soil outside. Muttering to himself, he walked off, painfully, back to the dojo.

**After school  
Furinkan High playground**

As the bell went, Ranma cheered, and jumped straight out of his classroom window, looking forward to the weekend. He even changed his slippers in mid air, always carrying them with him on Friday so that he could make a quick breakaway from school.

As he reached the gates, he paused. _Wait, me and Akane have been getting on well today… _As he looked up, he mumbled something about stupid rain gods. _Well, there goes that nice sun… _As the rain started to pour, his curse changed him. Bringing up her umbrella too late, she walked back into the school entrance, as other pupils started running home using their bags or satchels to protect themselves from the rain.

"Hey Ranma!" Daisuke shouted, running from the shoe area. He stopped at seeing the weather, and Ranma's now female form. "Lucked out, eh?"

She grinned sardonically. "Yeah, guess I annoyed some God today…" She shrugged theatrically.

A new voice joined in. "Oh well, never mind…" Hiroshi came over from the same place. "At least you brought an umbrella, we didn't think about it, seeing as it's summer…"

Ranma looked out the window as the spatter spread inwards. "I could tell it would rain, the air was getting moist and the winds were picking up…" She looked back at her somewhat perverted friends. "What are you up to this weekend?"

Hiroshi waved it off. "Nothing much, maybe a movie… Fancy joining us?"

She smiled. "Sounds good, I'd like that… That is, if I'm not attacked or anything…" She added in a lower tone, as an afterthought."

Daisuke raised his heavy satchel. "Man, I'll probably get a cold now, just what I need…"

Hiroshi shifted over and nudged Ranma suggestively, which the female growled at since he hit her breast.

"You an Akane have gotten on well today." He whispered. "Maybe now's the best time, eh?" He winked secretly.

Ranma blushed a tad but waved it off and hit him heartily on the back, sending him out into the rain. "Yeah, yeah, we'll see…" She returned his chuckle and grinned, fully intending to complete it today.

"Have a good weekend Ranma." Daisuke called out.

"We'll see you Monday!" His friend added.

They both ran off together into the downpour, leaving a dripping Ranma alone. She sighed. "Gees, almost two years, and I haven't –"

"Ranma!"

She turned to the shocked voice to see none other than the uncute fiancée. "A-Akane…" She fought back a blush.

She was puzzled. "What are you doing here? Don't you normally run home today?"

Ranma acted awkward, shifting her foot on the floor, self-conscious of herself. "Well, I got hit by rain, so I thought…" Her eyes indicated the umbrella above him. "… Maybe… I don't know…" She turned away, a bit ashamed.

Akane suddenly started to glow again. "Thanks Ranma, I forgot my own one." She scooted over to the shorter red-head. "Do you mind if I share?" Her cute smile brought Ranma mind to a standstill.

"Uh… S-sure!" Holding it over her right side more, she ensured that Akane was covered at all times. _It doesn't matter if I get wet again anyway. _

She clicked her fingers. "Oh yeah, I forgot…" Before they left the shelter, Ranma rummaged about in her school bag.

"What are you looking for Ranma? Did you leave something upstairs?" She asked, curious.

"Nah, nothing like that." She grinned back.

Ukyo walked up to the entrance and cursed the Gods. "Rain! But it's summer!" _My hair will be ruined! _

"Hey, Ucchan!" She looked over to see her best friend throw something at her, catching it on instinct. "Use that, you can return it to me whenever you want."

"Huh?" She looked at it, and saw that it was a portable umbrella, in a fairly neutral colour of black. "Ran-chan?"

Her fiancée just grinned back. "Bye!" Grabbing her bag, Ranma and Akane walked out briskly into the rain.

Hand outstretched, she spoke. "R-Ranchan! W-" _Wait… Don't you want me under your umbrella? _

**Fifteen minutes later  
Near the dojo**

"That was a nice thing you did for Ukyo, Ranma." Akane smiled friendly.

"I guess…" She picked at her wet hair. "She's a friend though, and I didn't want her to complain about her hair again. Girls always talk a lot about their hair."

"Hmph" She crossed her arms. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ah, come on Akane, you're not like normal girls anyway!" _Oops… _

Her eyes narrowed. "Care to repeat that Ranma?" she growled.

_Stupid, built like a brick, sexless tomboy! _Ranma shook her head. _I gotta thank Nabiki for those lessons… Before I'd just blurt them out without thinking… _"S-sorry Akane." Her eyes got sad, but not overly melodramatic. "I didn't mean it, honestly."

They both relaxed as Akane let the anger seethe away into the wet rain. The blue haired girl breathed out slowly. _I should pay sis more, usually I'd just beat Ranma before he gets a chance to say anything… _

Ranma watched her cautiously, but was pleased to see that her suspicions had vanished. As they had reached the dojo, the rain let up, the sun peeking over the clouds. She smiled at Akane.

"Yeah…" She continued from her earlier comment. "You're the cutest one when you smile."

"Wh-what?" The doors opened and Ranma strode, shaking off the excess water from the umbrella, leaving a blushing Akane still staring in at the yard.

**An hour after dinner  
Tendo Dojo**

"Hey Akane…" Ranma seemed a bit embarrassed. She was in the dojo performing some light kata. "If it's alright with you, can you meet me on the roof at midnight, I'd like ta ask you something…"

She wiped the sweat off her forehead with her armband. "Sure, what's it about?"

He blushed. "Umm, you'll find out then…" He grinned and waved, walking off to the exit. "See you there…"

**Later that evening**

"There's no way I hell I'm wearing a bra, let alone a cursed one!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Happosai's new plan, as the male Ranma was frantically dodging water projectiles from any available source. He found one during his travels, apparently it belonged to some Goddess he happened upon. Genma had long since given up pouring hot water over himself and opted to remain a panda for the duration of the evening.

"This is your punishment for depriving me of my darlings today!" Happosai yelled, somewhere above them on the first floor.

"Oh yeah, well what about this!" A rustling was heard as a bin bag was thrown out of the window, landing in the garden. A red and black bra landed on top of it.

"No, Ranma! Don't do it!"

Soun and Genma stood up, even the Tendo girls were surprised, it was rare that the old man showed fear. Which meant…

"Sorry, old freak, it's for the best." A match fell from above, landing in the opening. The fire began immediately.

"What's burning?" Akane asked, detecting a strange synthetic smell.

Soun and Genma, proud martial artists, puffed out their chests.

"Saotome."

"Tendo."

Within seconds, they had backpacks and ran out the door, sweat drops leaving a moist trail behind them, as they began a week long training trip ahead.

Nabiki already figured it out. "What do you think? Ranma burned his collection."

Kasumi smiled in her oblivious but knowing way. "Oh my, but then he'll just have to start it from the beginning again won't he?"

"RANMA!"

The bellow and ambient ki was heard and felt respectively throughout Nerima, giving fair warning to the nearby homes to renew their household insurance and to contact their local building contractors.

They both stood opposite each other in the back yard, the Tendo sisters watching with various emotions. Ranma was in a fully defensive mode, prepared for anything. Happosai wasn't moving, tears pouring down his face.

"Well, what're you waiting for, 'Master'?" He made a 'come on' gesture with his hand. "Show me what you got!"

Happosai crouched down and wailed in a miserable voice. "M-my precious…!" His eyes narrowed and he stood up. "Ranma, this is the last straw, tonight, the Anything Goes School will forever remain in the winner's hands." He pointed a finger. "I challenge you, Ranma Saotome! Come alone to the park at midnight, and face my greatest ancient artefact! The winner is determined by knockout…" He paused for a second. "…or by death. Do you accept?"

"Wh-what?" Ranma got out of stance. "N-no way! I don't want to fight for that, not yet!"

"SILENCE!" His ki enhanced voice made no argument possible. "If you refuse from this point on, you shall never inherit the School!" He let this sink in. "What is your answer, Ranma Saotome?"

Hundred of emotions danced in front of the pig-tailed martial artist's eyes, realising just how difficult it was going to be to defeat Happosai. Glancing at Akane's worried expression, he grinned and mouthed the words "I'll be back…"

His own expression then became stern and neutral as he faced his adversary. He spoke up confidently. "I, Ranma Saotome, agree to the terms of your challenge, Happosai, Master of the Anything Goes School."

Both of them turned away, walking slowly before retreating to separate parts of the house.

"Ranma…" Akane whispered. _Why do I have the feeling something is going to go wrong?_

**Midnight  
The local park**

Two figures stood in the dark grass, facing each other across a plain area.

"It's about time you wipe the smirk off your face, young man." Happosai sneered.

Ranma cocked his head at an angle and tensed his muscles, before relaxing into his favourite stance. "Why don't ya make me?"

"Very well." Happosai reached behind him, causing Ranma to step back once.

_What is he going to show me? _

"I assure you…" Happosai grinned. "I will not hold back this time, you shall experience true suffering!" He brought out a box, covered with thirteen wards. "Once these wards have been removed, you will be cursed to live a life of pain, death, guilt and endless torture on your soul."

He peeled one off, blue electricity covering the connection, before the ward itself turned to ashes.

"What the hell!" Ranma ran in. "I'm not going to let you do that!" He made an unsuccessful attempt at a flying kick, his foot instead burying itself in the earth.

"Unlucky…" Happosai jumped back several metres away. "Try again." Another ward came off.

"Shit…" Moving in close, he couldn't hit the smaller faster person. Two seals were ripped off.

Gritting his teeth, Ranma called out some of his ki for more speed. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

He managed to get some solid hits on Happosai, but this only encouraged him further as he pulled off another three more seals.

"You can do better than that, surely?" He seemed to pity the younger man's lack of ability.

_Grr, I'll show him who's weak! _

He noticed how Happosai seemed to be making no offensive moves whatsoever. _He's not luring me in for anything, just teasing me with the seals… _At this point, Happosai was very slowly removing one, but not really doing it to take it off, merely to taunt Ranma. _The more I attack, the more seals he removes… _He looked to his left and frowned. _I'd better keep away from there as I begin this… _Growing more furious, he starting running towards Happosai, his hot ki starting the spiral.

**Meanwhile  
20 metres away**

Hidden in some bushes, where Ranma detected someone, Akane was watching. "What is that thing that Happosai is holding?" She held her hands to her mouth. "Ranma… Be careful…"

**The battle**

Happosai smirked knowingly. _You will die, Ranma…_

The red and black blur finally appeared in front of him, composed and calm.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!" The awesome tornado took up the master, as he began laughing.

"My poor boy! You've left me to remove the rest of them, haven't you?" Three came off in quick succession.

"OH NO!" Getting angry, Ranma ascended into the tornado. "Give me that box you old pervert!"

"Never!" Two seals vanished as the winds died down. They started their freefall to Earth. "See you in hell Ranma!"

"Argh!" Giving himself a big ego boost, he screamed. "MOKO TAKABISHA!"

The box flew out of Happosai's hands, as he was crushed by the ki blast. Controlling his breathing, Ranma managed to grab the box before landing safely on the ground. He grinned at seeing the last ward in place.

"Heh, you lose, old freak."

Getting up and dusting down his clothes, Happosai returned the smile. "Lose? The fight has barely begun…"

Ranma stared in shock as the final ward dissipated, melting away into the wind. A white light emanated from the box, causing Akane and Happosai to shield their eyes. When it faded away, Ranma was left standing, confused.

"Huh?" He looked inside the now open box and saw a dulled piece of metal, though it looked leathery. "Is this it?" He picked it up and flicking it in the air like a coin.

"Impossible! It should've worked." Happosai pulled out a scroll, reading it over again, not quite understanding the old writing.

Ranma peered close at it, detecting a faint ki signature, one tinged as evil. "Odd…" The leathery mask opened up half-way, a red eye sleepily looking at him. "Aagh!"

He caught the attention of the two nearby. Mishandling the item from the shock, he cut his hand on the sharp edge of the metal, the blood spreading onto the eye.

Snapping open fully, the eye's iris turned purple, and dilated at seeing Ranma, who began to sweat as the evil ki increased exponentially.

"AAARGH!"

His left hand gripped his right arm, as the veins began to grow visible and move about. He saw the metal sprouting tentacles, which were making their way in through his open wound. Trying desperately to pull it out, he found that his strength was rapidly draining.

More importantly, his mind began to change.

Giving up on his hand, his left hand grabbed his head, his eyes wide and strained, eyes searching for something. In the distance, he saw Akane get up, and about to run towards him.

"AKANE!" He eyes pulsed, as he saw his right mutate into a three fingered claw of sorts. "GET OUT… OF HERE!" He was finding it harder to speak clearly, he voice growing deeper.

"But…!" Her terror was obvious, she didn't know how to help, and concern for Ranma now turned into outright fear, for him and herself.

"GET AWAY! I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

Tear streaked, Akane ran for her life, back to her safe home, to get help.

Ranma screamed as his eyes turned red, his right arm now fully corrupted. the creature turned to Happosai.

"Finally…" He sighed. "Let's get re-"

Blurring instantly in front of him, a fist in his stomach stopped the old man's words. gasping for breath he looked up at the man, completely in shadow, his eyes burning red.

"Free…" The voice was like Ranma's, but much lower in pitch, completely rage filled and evil. The right claw clenched into a fist. "After all these centuries…" He looked down at Happosai. "You shall be the first to witness my resurrection…" He raised the claw. "Time to die, human!"

Happosai didn't have time to scream.

**---**

**Author's Notes**

Hmm, this was one of my random Ranma ideas, which I think has turned out well for a prologue. The next chapter will be set one year from now. Why? Someone has to collect the pieces, and he will return to Nerima in that time.

In case you haven't guessed by now, this is a Ranma/Soul Calibur crossover, but only the two weapons (Soul Edge at this point) have survived from that series.

This mad idea came about from a thought, 'What if Soul Edge survived in the future?' This could certainly be true with Tekken (given that they were in the same universe). I then thought up if Ranma, the only person in the series who doesn't use a weapon, gets one. It would work well as Ryoga has his umbrella, Ukyo has her spatula, Shampoo the bonbori, Mousse the hidden weapons, Kuno his bokken, Kodachi her ribbon. Even Akane uses a mallet (but on rare occasions).

Then it all came together in one fully formed story. Of course, Happosai has no idea what he unleashed, just knowing that it would curse the person it was near. Soul Calibur itself, will also emerge sometime during the story.

Hopefully, the next chapter will be pure action, as Nerima faces Nightmare Ranma (I even have an image in my head of what he would look like with new armour).

Any critiques, reviews, etc are welcome. This is a big leap for me, so it might not work, but I'll give it my best.

- J


	2. The Gospel of Nightmare

**Eternally Retold…**

**Chapter 1**

**The Gospel of Nightmare**

**Nine months later  
Nerima  
Tendo Home**

Akane stood at the entrance, waiting for the rest of the family. Soon Kasumi, Nabiki, her father, Genma and Nodoka arrived.

"All ready?" Soun asked, to which they nodded.

They all wore casual clothing, but understated, after all, everyone in Nerima felt the same way. Calling for a taxi, they all piled inside the van to take them to their location. The journey was much faster than it used to be in the past, a constant reminder to all those of what transpired back then.

**Nerima hospital**

After checking with the nurse at reception she nodded and allowed them all in, it was standard procedure now, as she knew most of the remaining families left in the area. They were ushered in to the recovery ward, and began to crowd about a bed, wherein lay a frail old man.

Happosai was connected up to several machines, one for his heart, brain activity, IV drip and oxygen provider. His breathing was wheezy, but steady.

"Our master…" Soun began to cry. "Never would I have imagined him in this state!"

"There, there, daddy…" Nabiki held out a tissue. "You've been saying that every day now…" Her features darkened. "Don't forget that he was the one that did… that… to everyone…"

Trying to collect himself, Soun reluctantly nodded. Genma was quiet, not wanting to bring up his animosity to his master. He grit his teeth tight, clenching his fists harder as his anger was brought back to the surface. _My son… Ranma… Please come home… Then you can finish the job against Happosai… _

His posture indicated he was about to hit the crippled man, but Nodoka, sensing the frustration from her husband, lay a hand on his arm and squeezed gently. Looking over to his wife, Genma relaxed, letting his shoulders sag as his depression returned. _I know husband… I know how you feel… _Her eyes narrowed at Happosai. _He brought this horror on all of us… and took away our son… _

Kasumi was resting both hands on Akane's shoulders, rubbing them softly. "How was school this week, Akane?" She tried to change the topic from the morbid scene in front of them.

Not really paying attention, she replied. "Fine I guess… You know they've opened it for four days a week now, now they're getting rid of the half days as well…" She bit her lip as tears came back to the surface. "If only Happosai didn't… We wouldn't…"

Kasumi turned her around brought Akane into a smothering hug, letting her cry into the blouse of her eldest sister. Nabiki watched all this and stared at the unconscious man in front of them. _Everything went to hell because of him… I'll never forgive him… _

They were all interrupted by a nurse who walked in. She had some scarring on her hands as she checked the various machines. "He should be able to speak now… His brain waves have finally stabilised." She injected some stimulant into the IV and pulled off his mask.

Slowly, but surely, after a few minutes, his eyelids fluttered open.

"Wh-where am I?" He croaked, coughing roughly.

"In a hospital, here, drink this." The nurse offered a glass of water, which he accepted heartily, gulping it down quickly.

"H-how long have I been out?"

"It's been one year since you were found…" The nurse stared at the others, who weren't saying anything to help him.

He tentatively moved about on the bed. "One year! The last thing I remember was fighting Ranma… His arm changed…" He frowned as something didn't add up on his body. "Why can't I feel my hand?"

The nurse was quiet, although used to saying this to people several times, it never came any easier. She rubbed her own hands gingerly.

"Your right arm has been severed above the wrist, unfortunately it was too badly broken to be reattached."

"My… hand?" He pulled it out from beneath the covers and saw that indeed it was wrapped in a bandage and shorter than if a hand was tied up too. "Im-impossible!" He shook his head adamantly. "I'm the Master of the Anything Goes School, I must have full use of every available limb to practise. You must do something about it!"

The nurse nodded sagely, again from having done it so often. "I understand, but as you were we needed to treat your wounds. The amputation had to be made clean as your bones were jutting out badly. There was no way to salvage it… We can however suggest alternatives such as –"

"No! I cannot accept this!" He tried to get up but began to suffer incredible pain, forcing himself to lie back down, the nurse quickly saw to him. "Wh-what else is wrong with me?"

"Your pelvis was fractured in several places, while we tried our best to heal you, I'm afraid you will be walking with a permanent limp. The pain will also always be there, but if you don't do anything strenuous, you will be fine."

"I…" Happosai fell into shock. "I… I want to see a doctor!"

The nurse smiled wryly. "Right now, I'm the best there is here, the doctors have left us here." She bowed lightly. "I'm sorry about your injuries, but remember that there is hope in the future." She left the room briskly, having to check up on the other patients.

Happosai finally realised there were other people in the room. "What are you all staring at me like that for?" His anger seemed tiny compared to theirs.

Genma snapped, and lunging, wrapping one meaty hand around the old man's neck. "Well, 'Master', were you impressed by Ranma?"

"Wh-what?" He gasped, as the others tried to pry off the bespectacled man.

"Akane said you challenged him for the School? I take it he won?" He increased his hold. "What did you do to him? My son would never do… those things… NEVER!"

"Saotome, get a grip on yourself!"

"Husband… please!"

Genma let his fury fade as he saw his enemy's lips grow blue. Releasing his fingers, his turned angrily and crossed his arms. Akane sympathised with him, she felt the same way.

"I've had enough. We're leaving, Nodoka." He stormed out of the ward.

"B-but…" She watched her sad and angry husband leave her. Turned back to the bed, she bowed lightly, apologised for his behaviour and followed after him.

Happosai looked confused. "What did he mean? What did Ranma do?"

Soun sighed. "It's a long story…"

"There's no need to tell him, daddy." Nabiki smiled, then lowered her tone dangerously. "It'll only upset the poor cripple. He'll find out later anyway."

"Nabiki…" Kasumi scolded.

"What?" Her eyes narrowed maliciously. "He's lucky we didn't tell anyone that he unleashed Nightmare… Then we'll see the kind of care he gets afterwards, especially from his carer." She shrugged. "The head nurse said he'll be out within a week. No point in telling him now…"

Akane agreed silently, though her red rimmed eyes threatened to kill Happosai before he even left the safety of his bed.

Soun bowed to his Master. "We'll be going now, as Nabiki said, we can take you back home in one week." He looked upset, though what for could not be determined. "I'm sorry."

He left, followed by his three daughters, the youngest of whom glared evilly at him, swearing him more pain when he was discharged.

Succumbing to his pain, Happosai rested his head, and slept fitfully.

**Outside the hospital**

"I'll call a taxi…" Soun began, as Akane shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm going to see Cologne."

"Again?" Her father sighed labouredly. "But –"

"I'm going, whether you like it or not…" Her fringe covered her face as she walked off.

"I'll go with her, daddy." Nabiki said, and jogged after her.

Soun looked down, as Kasumi chimed in. "It's okay, father. She's upset still, but more at you as you still respect Happosai."

"But he's my Master!" He tried to reason with his calmest child.

"Ranma won the fight, didn't he? Mr Saotome was right; Ranma is now the Master of the School."

"I… I suppose you're right, Kasumi dear…" The taxi pulled up opposite them, and they both got in to go home.

**Fifteen minutes later**

Akane had managed to sniff away the tears, again thanks to Nabiki and her ever-present supply of tissues.

"I can't believe how these past nine months have gone by already…" She watched as a tank rolled along the street. "Gees, another patrol?" She wondered out loud. As the tank trundled by them, they could see the remnants of their home town.

Half of it was seemingly wiped off the map.

Buildings had collapsed, and the more dangerous ones were demolished to prevent more damage and injuries to people. The fires stopped burning months ago, but the smell of charred flesh still clung to the air. New pathways were created, straight through residential blocks as Nightmare (whose name spread quickly after some witnesses heard him scream it) ploughed through.

Nabiki played back the images she saw on the news the day after, a figure covered in shadows, completely berserk, obliterating everything in its path.

"Well, if I was the Prime Minister, I'd leave some military presence here in case it returns."

Almost everyone changed their perceptions of Ranma, while those few martial artists knew the true identity of Nightmare, everyone else called the creature 'it'. Nabiki took to agreeing to that first, knowing that this wasn't Ranma's personality, wanting to separate the two completely. Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Genma and Nodoka were the only people who still referred to Nightmare as 'him'.

"We're nearly there." She continued.

"Yeah, I see it too…"

The street where the Cat Café was located was barren. All the neighbouring shops had long since shut down, abandoned when their owners fled Nerima. The rest of population that wasn't killed in the slaughter had departed. The government offered refugee status for those who chose to leave, and they were reallocated elsewhere in Japan, that was until the Kyoto incident.

Rapping on the door lightly, closed as it was due to the lack of customers, they awaited a response.

"Who there?" Came a guarded voice.

"Relax Shampoo, it's just us." Nabiki called in.

"Oh, you two. Come." The sounds of keys jangling and the door opened up, letting the midday sun inside.

Shampoo still remained the same, though the large bags under her eyes meant she had trouble sleeping. She put her two battle bonbori on the table.

"How Happosai?" She nearly spat the name out.

"He'll live…" Akane replied. "He's coming home soon, so we can take care of him."

Eerily, they shared a grin that promised a year of pain for him. Nabiki cleared her throat.

"Any news on where it might be?"

Shampoo nodded. "Great-grandmother hear news, come."

Following her upstairs, they entered the room where Cologne was sat, peering over some old documents. Mousse was there as well, glasses perched on his nose. The noise disturbed the old lady and she turned, hints of a smile reaching her lips.

"Ah, there you are, children, come in."

Sitting on the sofa-bed nearby, Shampoo returned to pouring over the books as she had been doing for the past few months.

"Shampoo says you've heard something." Akane stated.

Cologne nodded. "Yes, we heard on the television last week of a major disturbance in Greece."

Nabiki nodded. "I thought that might've been it…"

Cologne spoke on. "The Greek military is trying to cover it up, but you can't keep the tourists quiet." She chuckled. "The Temple of Hephaestus, one of the few complete temples in central Athens, was destroyed by an apparent explosion, which occurred at the same time as the 8.4 Richter scale earthquake. The Greeks claim terrorists, but the truth lies in where the explosion took place."

Nabiki rubbed her chin. "With old sites like that, I doubt people are allowed inside. Terrorists would most likely place the bomb outside to kill as many people as possible… So the 'bomb' was inside?"

"Correct, Miss Tendo." _She has excellent deduction skills… _"And, of course, it was unlikely to be an explosion made from a bomb. Thanks to some sources, we managed to find out that a high powered blow, in the same location as the long since missing statue, cracked the marble and soil to such an extent, that it affected the tectonic plate." Her face looked grave. "The crack was several miles deep, and it's certain that Greece will suffer many more aftershocks in the future…"

"My God…" Akane whispered. "How could he get so powerful?"

"Nightmare is a foe to be feared… As you know we found his name in very few books, mostly from the terror it generated, nothing concrete." Cologne looked down.

"There's something you're not telling us." Nabiki guessed. "You found more information?"

"Yes…" She gave in, knowing that withholding anything would be detrimental to all. "I've been going through all the texts of the Joketsuzoku, after they shipped them here…" She walked away and pulled out a book that was on top of a table, which possessed three others on it. "Please, handle it carefully."

They tenderly held it between their hands, Nabiki and Akane sharing a cover on each thigh. On one page was a picture, possibly an artist's rendition, of a battle. In the middle of it was a monstrous figure.

"I-Is that…" Akane pointed.

"I'm afraid so…" Cologne stared at the image. "That is Nightmare, with his weapon fully formed…"

"So… that's what it looks like…" Nabiki muttered. She scanned the page quickly. "What language is this, it's certainly not Chinese…" She picked out two words that were in English characters, and not in the foreign text. "That's strange… 'Soul Edge'?" She glanced up. "Is that the name of the sword?

"Good eye, that is Greek, and you are right." At seeing the disbelief, Cologne let out a hearty laugh, the first in a while. "Hard to believe, but the person who wrote that book was the sister of the original person who sealed Soul Edge. Cassandra then left after the final battle and formed the Greek Amazons, satisfied that she did everything she could. And… the rest is history; the group travelled the lands and ended up in China, where my tribe grew up. This book has been passed through our generations, lest it be needed for the future… It's amazing with such coincidences, but her sister was chosen by the God Hephaestus to destroy Soul Edge…"

Nabiki shut her jaw, which had hung open at hearing that. Looking back at the page, she patted her cheek. "Why is it so strong? It's just a sword…"

"Not exactly, child." Cologne held out a withered hand in the centre of the picture. "You can see it clearly here, it is an unconventional weapon, and has passed through many hands." Her tone lowered. "As you can imagine, from its name, it can be inferred that 'it' is alive. The eye in the middle is where it draws out its power, and… from where it sucks in the souls of those it killed…"

"Wh-what!" Akane stood up, letting the book drop, though Nabiki grabbed it just in time. "You mean that thing eats souls!"

"For power, yes." Cologne closed her eyes. "The armour is the form it prefers to protect the host, which at this moment in time is Ranma."

Nabiki was shaking. "S-so… Everything that's been happening around the world…"

Cologne didn't say anything, turning away. "We only have found three more books with references to and details about Nightmare and Soul Edge. One was from a great philosopher, Zasalamel, who passed away centuries ago. It seemed to be part of a long series, this is the thirtieth volume, but all we could find was a few pages left, the degradation was severe…" She breathed in. "He knew it well, it's a shame that more of his works didn't survive. We did however find that he mentioned another weapon, Soul Calibur, the complete antithesis of Soul Edge, the only power that can defeat it truly. He left a sole clue, stating that it was somewhere in Japan…"

"So, we can find it?" Akane asked, hopeful.

"I doubt it, we have no idea of what it looks like…" She gestured to the two other books behind her. "These two mention it, someone called Cervantes wanted to destroy it for some reason, and a ninja clan protected it, which makes it likely that it is still in Japan. Where exactly is impossible to determine."

Ukyo stumbled into the doorway, scaring everyone except Cologne. "Hello, child, did you find anything?"

She shook her head. "No, Sasuke doesn't have any clue about the Fu-ma ninja clan. I did a quick check of the area and Ryoga's still missing."

"He's been away for so long…" Akane said. "Where could he be? Not chasing Ranma I hope…"

"It would be foolhardy if he did, Nightmare is nearly invincible. I believe it has most of the pieces of Soul Edge now, so the sword doesn't have to generate a lot of its energy to create itself. Once it has all of them, the only thing that can stop them both is Soul Calibur."

They were all quiet at this, even Shampoo and Mousse stopped turning pages.

"Where do you think it'll go next?" Nabiki asked.

Cologne moved to the map and followed the path of red marks. "Nightmare crossed America, first passing through Kyoto, and then moved into Europe. It's only natural to assume it will go straight through Asia. The direction suggests that it'll return to Japan."

The sound of a squadron of fighter jets passing overhead shook the house. They were used to this by now, the world changed since the high profiled assault of the White House, Pentagon and Statue of Liberty. A short time terror alerts in the United States were at their highest ever, but then were reduced to safe levels. The other events in London, Paris, Rome and other capitals were unexpected.

As a result, fear ruled the world.

When Nightmare was finally spotted in rural France, thanks to sightings by Interpol, NATO moved in. He was wearing blurry armour, as the photographs could not properly focus on the owner, although the weapon arm was distinctly inhuman, holding a large organic sword.

A month later, they called off their assault.

To this date, NATO never revealed the full number of casualties, though the devastation of half the armoured forces was a testament to Nightmare's strength. The airborne forces were also affected, the high jumps of the creature able to take out the planes, cleaving through the cockpit as if it weren't there.

Nabiki picked up the red pen and marked down Athens, writing the date in tiny black ink. "Do we know how many pieces Soul Edge is in?"

"Unfortunately no, I'm assuming that it was purposely shattered into so many bits that it would be hard to put back together… Regardless, it seems that Nightmare, or more precisely Soul Edge, knows where to find them."

"So… We won't know anything…" Akane trailed off.

"Until something else bad happens…" Ukyo finished.

Nabiki pinned the map back up on the wall. "All we can do is wait…" She looked at Akane. "And train, to kill it once and for all…"

The blue haired girl nodded, her features set in a determined fashion. Ukyo and Shampoo also hardened, wanting to save the man who meant the most in their lives.

"We'll continue our lessons, research in this time is worthless." She turned to her two fellow Chinese. "First, you two get a good night's rest, you deserve it."

Shampoo immediately yawned, her mouth growing to the size of a cat's yawn. "I is so tired, thank you."

Akane and Ukyo smiled timidly. "We'll win." The cute fiancée began, clenching her fist dramatically. "We'll bring Ranchan back!"

Akane agreed. "Once Ranma gets back, things will go back to normal."

Shampoo returned the smile sleepily. "Airen will be safe." She ignored Mousse's grumbles.

Shaking her head in mild scepticism, Nabiki moved to the map and began to read the list of cities devastated next to it, along with fatalities. She all knew that they weren't just random acts of terror. They were only two reasons for them, something got in Nightmare's way, or he was collecting the pieces of Soul Edge.

_The real question is, what is normal? With what's left, will things ever truly be the same again?_

Bowing to Cologne, Akane and Nabiki walked out of the empty restaurant, and started walking home, Ukyo waving goodbye to get back to her own in the opposite direction.

"He'll come back to us, Nabiki, I know it." Akane declared, her expression confident.

Though she felt buoyed by her sister's attitude, Nabiki couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding.

---  
**Author's Notes**

Bit of a filler chapter, just to show how much damage Nightmare could do in the modern world. I have a list of what he did during his travels, which will only be seen in the end.

Still, I hope it's captured your attention still, I'm certain that the next chapter will show Nightmare returning to Nerima, I have some surprises in store as well.

- J


	3. Chronicles of the Sword

**Eternally Retold…**

**Chapter 2**

**Chronicles of the Sword**

**Two months later  
Nerima  
Tendo Home**

The backyard was a battleground as three women vied for domination.

Dodging a swipe at her legs, Akane jumped on Ukyo's spatula and was about to kick her before the chef threw some of her mini spatulas, aimed in two directions.

Akane swore as they nicked her arms, and she saw Shampoo able to evade each one of them. Running in, she threw a ki enhanced fist at the Amazon, only to be blocked by both bonbori, the resulting clang a signal of the strength behind it.

Genma, Nodoka, Soun and Cologne were watching them. This was the Elder's idea, to eventually get rid of their weaknesses by forcing them to fight one another. Mousse also stood watching, since his skills were above theirs generally, he would also have no qualms in hitting Nightmare.

The three fiancées, of course, would hesitate before striking the creature, the host being the one they held dearest to them. Cologne had already evaluated the strengths and weaknesses of each of them thoroughly.

Shampoo, thanks to her life in the Amazon village, was the most ready for battle, her senses were tuned and efficient, and her bonbori were used tactically. If they were knocked away, then her hand to hand combat didn't suffer. Her main weakness centred around water, her Jusenkyo cursed body unable to fight other than delivering a few weak scratches.

Ukyo was the opposite, she relied far too much on her giant spatula, and once her throwing spatulas ran out, she was in trouble. Hand to hand, she couldn't put up a decent fight, and often lost out to the others.

Akane needed the most work. While her brute strength came in handy for hand to hand fighting, she could only do it in close quarters. Controlling her temper was the key to her power; if she lost it then her moves became haphazard and easily telegraphed to her enemies. She also had no experience with weapons of any kind.

_We have to find her a suitable one... _Cologne mused, while watching the newer warriors go through their paces.

Nabiki and Kasumi came out of the house to view the training, the latter offering a tray of food to the audience.

Since the day they stopped research, the relative training has escalated, and with Cologne's expert advice and prodding, they flourished.

Ukyo now stood a good chance of surviving without her trusty spatulas, and her upper body strength from carrying them around for years on end, meant her punches could pack a lot of power in them. Her lithe legs however couldn't deliver such energy, and her kicks were used only as a distraction for her to change tact, or to jump away.

Akane was the most improved, her temper, which was mostly caused by Ranma speaking without thinking, has evaporated, though she still got angry now and again. These were mostly from Happosai trying something strange, like the time he attempted to steal some of her panties from her room.

He couldn't walk for a whole week after that.

In fact, Cologne noted sadly, her temper had transferred to the old man, as she senselessly beat him each time he got near to her, even if he did nothing untoward.

_Well, it wasn't as if this is new... Ranma went through the same thing. _The Elder chuckled. _Happosai deserves his punishment. _

Thanks to Cologne's tutoring, and even a few lessons from Genma, Akane now displayed some of the potential she had, from all those years of being interested, but not entirely dedicated, in martial arts. Her strikes were clinical, and she rarely put a foot wrong. Her fists had become her weapon, each punch hurting even Ryoga (when he was there) with his enhanced strength.

Genma taught her that the legs needed to be developed, for a quick getaway. Her dubiousness washed away with the valuable pointers he gave, as he wore her knees down until she couldn't move.

From then on she focused entirely on giving her legs more credit, boosting them with ki whenever she let loose with kicks. Her high jumps were quite spectacular, jumping cleanly over the Tendo home after only a month. The balance training she did on the fences each day also did wonders for her occasional clumsiness.

Shampoo paused in the heat of things, seeing something in the sky, growing larger. She pushed the two other girls away fast as the object impacted into the ground.

Everyone stood on alert, waiting to see what would rise from the crater. The girls were breathing hard as the workout got to them suddenly.

Two pairs of hands made their way out, the arms bloody and bruised. Soon, the two figures could be seen.

"You!" Akane shouted. "What are you doing here!" Her temper from her last ever kidnapping threatened to take her over, before Shampoo rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm, sister, calm. Think of Ranma."

Doing so, closing her eyes, Akane steadied her heartbeat and levelled a cool glare at the two people.

"We're sorry..." One coughed up. "But there was nowhere else to go.

Black wings fluttered weakly against the ground as the other got up. "Everyone's dead..."

Cologne scanned the two for their ki and muttered their names from what the Jusendo crew restated to her. "Masara, Koruma..."

Shampoo moved forwards. "What you mean, all dead?" Her bonbori began to glow slightly.

Genma growled. "You mean that bratty God of yours?"

The stripe-winged Masara was affronted but shook his head of the insult he was about to return. "Someone... No, something... attacked us."

The rest stared at one another, knowing exactly who, or what it was.

"Kiima... She... She died first protecting Lord Saffron..." Koruma held his mouth, as the horror returned. "He impaled her and laughed... Laughed!" He started crying as Masara continued.

"Lord Saffron stood no chance as a one year old." He closed his eyes, remembering the details. "This 'Nightmare'... It pulled out seven pieces of metal from the body... He... smashed the skull to get the last one..." He opened his eyes again, to a much more sympathetic crowd. "We only survived by pretending to be dead, and once he gathered some blue wind about him, he walked away. We haven't seen him since…"

The black-winged and tanned Koruma sat down against the two items they brought with them, as they were partially embedded in the earth. Ukyo crouched down to him. "Hey sugar, we've been through the same here... Many people died too..."

Koruma sent up a wry but self mocking smirk. "I bet they were just ordinary people..." Ukyo shirked back, anger clouding her features, as she closed her hand around the handle on her weapon.

"He doesn't mean that..." Masara interjected. "Do you?"

His brother sighed. "Sorry... I'm a bit..." He took a deep breath and went on. "We went to the Musk for help, even the Joketsuzoku and Nekonron..."

"So, what did my village have to say?" Cologne pogoed forwards.

The incredulous smile was back. "They're gone... The palaces, the homes, all burned to the ground, or destroyed... Nightmare must've passed through there before attacking our home."

Shampoo made a startled 'eep' and stepped back. "All... gone? Dead?"

Cologne got close to her, as she grew stern and grave. "Do not weep for them child, not yet... We shall avenge them!"

Nodding quietly, she let the tears pour, unafraid of how weak it may seem. Akane saw this and brought her closer, hugging her. "It's okay, I know… Try not to let this get to you, we're here for you." She pulled back to see her former enemy looking into her eyes, confused and scared. "We can't bring them back, but their souls can at least be let free."

Shampoo swallowed hard, and nodded, a tiny bit of her old joyous self coming back, as she gave a wet grin.

Cologne stared at the two things behind Koruma. Her eyes narrowed. "Are those…?"

He nodded back. "Yes… As Lord Saffron is dead, we thought we should give them to those who can fight. The neighbouring lands were ravaged…" He stood up, and he and Masara handed them forwards, Genma and Akane accepting them reverently. "If you ever come across Nightmare, use these against it. I don't know how effective they'll be, but it's worth a try."

Masara gave a weary look. "I hope you make it suffer for all that has happened…"

Ukyo stepped forwards. "Wait a sec, does that mean you're not going to fight!"

They shook their heads. "How? We barely survived last time." They started beating their wings, hoping to avoid any incoming storms. "We're returning to Mount Phoenix to bury Kiima, and… what remains… of Lord Saffron. Then we can do the same for the others."

The downcast mood affected everyone. Cologne chose this moment to speak up. "Fare well on your journey. I'm truly sorry about what has happened to your village…"

They bowed lightly. "And the same for you, Elder Cologne."

The wrinkled lady moved closer, jumping off her stick. "If you could spare the time afterwards… I, as well as Shampoo, would like our village to be purged of the sinful entity, in traditional Joketsuzoku style."

They paled and hovered lower, touching down lightly on the ground. "Y-You mean…"

"Yes…" She breathed a heavy sigh. "Burn the bodies in a ceremonial pyre. If there are truly no survivors remaining there, then do the same to the houses. We cannot allow the land to fall into the hands of bandits and looters." She looked up at them sadly. "Will you perform this final request from the Matriarch of the Joketsuzoku?"

They looked at each other, unsure, but as they saw the hopeful looks on Shampoo's face, they made their minds up. "Yes… We'll do as you say."

Cologne bowed down deeply to them. "Thank you, and be safe…"

"We will!"

They beat their wings harder and soared into the sky, turning their direction North West and heading full speed to China.

Shampoo walked up to her great-grandmother, as did Mousse. "Are Joketsuzoku no more?" She asked.

"I'm afraid so child." She looked to the two of them. "You are probably the last remaining people from the region. Even though the village has been destroyed, our honour shall live on."

Their faces hardened. "I'll kill Nightmare…" Mousse growled.

Shampoo stayed quiet, but nodded reluctantly.

Cologne sighed and went to Akane and Genma. "Well Miss Tendo, it appears that the perfect weapon has been delivered to us." She looked up at the bald-headed man. "I assume you know how to handle yours, be wary of the projectile, it can be unruly at times." Genma nodded in reply.

"What about me?" Akane asked. "I've never used anything like this…"

"Worry not, I shall help you exclusively using this." She returned to the top of her cane. "Come, we have precious little time remaining."

Akane and Genma followed the small woman, the mystical keys of Jusendo, Gekkaja and Kinjakan respectively, gripped tightly in their arms.

**One week later**

Akane panted, dropping to her knees.

"Well done child." Cologne praised. "You need to work on your stamina more though. You need to transfer some of your upper body strength to wielding the Gekkaja."

Akane felt hot, despite some of the ice having been reflected back onto her. Genma meanwhile bore burn marks on his body.

"Thankfully, you won't be fighting each other, so you should be able to ignore the reflection of your powers. However…" Cologne looked around at the assembled fighters. Ukyo and Shampoo were still fighting one another, and somehow Ryoga found his way back, and was tackling Mousse. "Soul Edge is legendary in its own right, so we cannot discount the possibility."

Akane grinned, and lifted up the ice staff. "Well, we'd better carry on then!"

Genma put on an arrogant smirk. "We'll see if you can withstand my training!" He vanished into nothing.

Akane frowned. _Damn, again with the Umi-senken. _Holding the staff above her head, she twirled it about, creating an icy breeze, which summoned a cylinder of ice around her. _Good... Now the only way he can get me is by… _

The fiery circle darted out from somewhere and began slicing into the solid pillar. Akane smirked, and took the opportunity amongst the steam to jump up and out of her self-made prison. Seeing Genma standing there waiting for the Kinjakan to finish its job, he was surprised to have to defend himself from the incoming crescent blade staff.

"Well done girl, you've learned…" He leapt back and called the disc back, which promptly slotted into place.

Showing a happy determination, they both jumped at one another, their battle cries echoing in the yard.

**Two weeks later**

The martial artists and friends were sitting in the Tendo living room, staring at the scene currently playing out in front of them.

"… and the death toll at this moment is unknown. The Chinese military are stating that they have the internationally wanted Nightmare cornered, although several sources state that this is not the case. We are hearing explosions as we speak, but no civilians or reporters are allowed anywhere near the site of the disturbance. This follows almost a year since the creature appeared in Nerima, Japan, half the population there killed. Kyoto followed soon after…"

Soun turned the TV off and placed the remote delicately on the table. "So…"

"It will happen soon…" Genma finished the sentence.

Cologne nodded. "The next logical destination is Japan. We don't know where it's going, but we're sure to catch up with Nightmare from the news."

They all nodded. Kasumi walked in, a batch of freshly made cookies in a plate. "Help yourselves everyone!"

Despite the sombre mood, they couldn't help but be uplifted by her cheerful manner, and ate the cookies, their worries vanishing quickly with the sweet taste of them.

Picking up three of them, Kasumi went upstairs to where Happosai lay in bed, the pain and injuries from Akane finally getting to him, leaving him confined in his sheets, unable to move without inflaming some of his wounds. Even he smiled after trying one, and the pain somehow lessened in impact, leading to a comfortable sleep for him.

**One week later  
Unknown location**

Ryoga wandered about the unfamiliar streets, as he looked to the skies. _Akane… I don't know when I'll be able to see you again… I'm in Hokkaido now, but it doesn't seem to be snowing as much as it used to… _

He turned a corner.

_The gift I got for you has spoiled, but I'll be sure to buy you another cake… _He frowned as he remembered his real girlfriend, having lost his way to her months ago. _Akari, when will I see you again?_

He rounded around corner to see an odd sight. A tank had steam leaking down the middle through a thin line, which stretched from the tip of the cannon, to the rear portion. The screams inside were heard all around.

"What the…?"

Ryoga didn't have time to continue as the blast triggered his self-defence mechanisms, bringing his arms up to protect his body. When the light and fire died down, he saw nothing but the remnants of metal and other more organic pieces. Fighting down a rush of bile to his throat, he scanned the area, widened his eyes sharply, and dived sideways.

From above, a monstrous figure collided with the ground, the ground caving in to a crater. Rising from the crouched position, the person stared down Ryoga.

The Azure Knight glistened in the sunlight, and reflections of the burning wreckage behind him danced about on the armour. Ryoga took a good look at the body and paled, stepping back.

The first thing that drew his attention was the unnatural sword. The metal and skin seemed to merge in the middle on it, and the purple eye flitted about, taking in its surroundings, it rarely left Ryoga though, sensing a promising soul inside him.

The inhuman shoulder appeared to be a mouth with razor sharp teeth, ready to bite at anything that got near it. The sickly green and brown shade of the scale made the lost boy swallow once.

The remainder was covered in blue metal, although it differed from the image Cologne showed him. The general gist seemed to be fashioned after a samurai in full body armour, around the waist the kusazuri stood out from the three portions, the sharpness in the edges warding off anyone trying to get near. The helmet again came straight from a samurai, except the three spikes on top were distinctive in their lack of normalcy. The face mask was grotesque, but cut in half, so the burning red eyes could still be seen behind them.

From behind the helmet, was an extremely long pigtail, stretching all the way down to the back of the waist.

**Tale of Souls – Ryoga VS Nightmare**

"Y-You…" He brought his weighted umbrella out. "Finally…" A fang peeked over his lower lip in anticipation. "I've been training for this day…" He pointed his umbrella at his enemy. "For making Akane sad, you shall pay for that, Nightmare!"

The voice uttered was much like Ranma's but twisted into a deep tone, and completely evil.

"Foolish boy. You think you can withstand the might of Nightmare?" The mutated arm clenched its three fingered claw, blue and purple electricity covering the surface momentarily. He got into a stance. "Offer your soul!"

Lunging in, Ryoga intended to finish the fight quickly, levelling the tip of his umbrella with the helmet, the sound of metal scraping made him smile, until he realised that the attack was blocked by Soul Edge. Gasping, he receiving a brutal punch to his stomach from the claw, and flew back several metres.

"Weak…" The claw stroked the red veins on the sword. "All of you… Weak!"

"Dammit!" Ryoga got up and coughed out some blood. "Bakusai Tenketsu!" The ground exploded, showering Nightmare with stones and rocks.

The figure grinned beneath the mask. "Yes… This is more like it!" Ryoga came around the side, swinging his umbrella again, this time successfully hitting the sword arm. Soul Edge lowered a little, the weight behind that blow was felt to the body below the generated armour.

"Yes…" Nightmare laughed. "A powerful soul indeed. I shall enjoy bleeding you dry!"

Ryoga grinned. "Heh, maybe you are more challenging than Ranma…"

Nightmare faltered. "R-Ranma?" Soul Edge vibrated as dual memories collided with one another in the host.

Ryoga widened his eyes. _He… He's remembering! _

"R-Ryoga?" The deep voice muttered, as the three large fingers clutched at the helmet. "You…"

The angry boy pulled off his three throwing bandannas. "Damn you! You created this… this mess just to upset Akane!" He threw the now lethal projectiles and crossed his arms in front of his body, growing sadder. "Prepare to die, Ranma!"

Nightmare grunted as Soul Edge electrified, the purple iris glowing, regressing the weaker mind, building on its fears to bring back the Azure Knight.

Ryoga instantly faced both palms forwards. "Shi Shi Hokodan!"

Roaring, Nightmare leant forwards, arms across his chest, then whipped them up and outwards, creating a shockwave that vaporised the bandannas and deflected the ki blast. He was now stood in a large crater than before.

"You'll have to do more than that to defeat me!" He hefted Soul Edge over his shoulder and resting against his back. "Your oblivion awaits!"

Running in, Nightmare grabbed Soul Edge with both hands and performed a powerful upwards strike from under his armpit, digging a huge scar in the ground. Seeing no one in front of him, he turned to see who interrupted.

"Ryoga, are you okay?" Akane asked, concerned for her friend.

"Y-yeah…" He blushed at the attention she gave him. "He's very powerful…" He looked at everyone. "H-how did you get to Hokkaido so fast?"

"Stupid boy." Cologne rapped him on the head. "You're on the outskirts of Nerima, we saw the explosions and came as quick as we could."

"Halt fiend!"

"Oh ho ho ho ho!"

The appearance of two people made the martial artists cringe. Kuno and his sister were running onto the battle stage.

"At last, the Blue Thunder can finally prove his worth against a worthy adversary!" He pointed his family katana at Nightmare. "Have at you, beast!"

"Don't be stupid, sugar." Ukyo held her battle spatula out at her side, blocking their progress. "You can have your turn after we're done with him."

They all turned to the hated enemy in front of them, drinking in the appearance, imprinting the image of the world's hatred and pain into their minds. The assembled fighters, Genma, Cologne, Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo, Konatsu, Tatewaki, Kodachi, Ryoga and Akane, all had various emotions flashing between them.

Only one thought occurred to Nightmare, which he declared aloud.

"MASSACRE!"

---  
**Author's Notes**

Another chapter down, around 4-5 chapters left before the end. Got a few surprises waiting for you in the wings.

In the manga, the Gekkaja and Kinjakan were the most powerful weapons, so it would be good to bring them in the story. Since they have magical effects (ice and fire respectively), training has to be done between the two, as the effects reflect back on the original user, unless it breaks through the guard. The Saffron battle shows this in detail.

In the meantime, let me know how it's going so far, and enjoy!

- J


	4. The Battle against the Schwarzstrom

**Eternally Retold…**

**Chapter 3**

**The Battle against the Schwarzstrom **

**Ten seconds later**

Nightmare stared down the assembled fighters, eager to sample their souls.

"Your combined strength is puny compared to mine!" Soul Edge electrified briefly.

Cologne stepped forwards, but not too close. "Why are you here? Surely you must have collected all the pieces of Soul Edge by now."

Not used to having a normal conversation with humans, Nightmare decided to answer. "Soul Edge is now complete... I have come to this land for my Ascension..." He stooped forwards, red eyes peering into the old woman. "You... You possess the blood of that girl who sealed my power up!"

"Wait!" She was unused to sounding desperate, but knew that time was running short for them, as Ryoga tried to use the Amazon healing technique on himself, to little effect. "What is this 'ascension'? Why Japan?"

"I need Soul Calibur..." He growled. "You must hold it in a secret location. I will devour your souls and extract the Holy Place from you!"

Nightmare lunged, Soul Edge grinning to itself. This was to be a wonderful battle.

**VS Nightmare**

Cologne cursed and jumped away, watching with satisfaction as the others did so too. She was intrigued when Kuno and Kodachi showed a surprising amount of skill in dodging the circular horizontal swipe of the weapon.

"Shi Shi Hokodan!"

The ki blast hit Nightmare in the back, but did nothing to stun him. Ryoga watched stupidly as the blade swung backwards and hit him in the head, which he deflected with the umbrella, the glancing blow leading to a flow of blood from his cut cheek.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" The ribbon of Kodachi wrapped around Nightmare tightly as her razor hoops were flung at him.

"Is this all you weaklings show me?" He roared, snapping the ribbon and catching the hoops in his right claw. "Mere party tricks?"

He returned the hoop to its owner, and the resulting scream made everyone pale.

"You fiend!" Kuno ran in with his family katana. "For attacking an innocent, you shall suffer at the hands of Tatewaki Kuno!" He began his trademark move, with accompanying sounds, the super fast stabbing movements.

For some reason, the wind managed to dent the armour of the Azure Knight, and anguished cries came from the host inside.

"You... You must contain a hidden power... You are stronger than the others. I must have your soul!" He hefted Soul Edge on the ground, and held there in a crouched position.

"My soul is no one but my own!"

Kuno tried his move again, only to be batted back by the upwards stroke, the shattering of his blade depressed him, but not as much as the fatal wound he bore upon his person, a large deep cut, spraying blood across his body. He landed among the others.

Akane grimaced. _I didn't like him that much, but I didn't want him to die either... _She nodded to the rest. "All at once now..."

Mousse ran first, sending his chains from one arm securing Soul Edge, the other arm sent chains curling around the body, avoiding the mouth-like shoulder. Ukyo screamed and threw her spatulas, angry hot ki filling them up and ran in. Shampoo was beside her, the two bonbori poised to strike.

"How dare you cut the hair of a Kuno!" Kodachi jumped in, her long ponytail having since been rudely sheared away, her black rose petals flooding the scene. "Taste the pain of the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics queen!"

The threesome reached at the same time, and the resounding cracks made them smile. Kodachi's spiked clubs barely scratched the thick armour, however they did make some blood appear on the monster arm. The armour of Nightmare had crumpled inwards at the hits.

"Argh!" he cried, and staggered back one step.

As they jumped back Akane slashed at his weapon hand with the Gekkaja, revelling in the frozen arm now being crushed against the hard earth, although Soul Edge didn't come free from his grasp.

Genma sent out the Kinjakan ring when the green arm tried to swing for her, catching the Gekkaja and letting Akane fly safely from the danger.

Nightmare was incensed, and stared at them all, ignoring the wrinkled woman, who ran around him coordinating the fight. The chains still binding him, he turned his head to the long sleeved Amazon.

"For foolishly holding me, you shall pay in blood!"

Jerking back, but staying on his feet, Nightmare succeeded in making Mousse fly at him, the chains pulled taut and dragging him along for the ride. When he got close, the chains got a tiny bit looser, and Soul Edge drove straight up, where Mousse would've occupied in milliseconds.

Thanks to the intense tutoring by Cologne, he now kept his glasses permanently on. Though getting contact lenses would have been preferable, his eyes were such that his degenerative myopia meant that the advantages would be impossible to maintain due to the constantly decreasing sight. The abject sensitivity to anything foreign on the cornea also prevents that usage.

Mousse saw what Nightmare was planning, and smirked. Releasing the chain, he pulled out three maces from his arm, and two katanas from the other. Using his ki to form more weapons, his feet became endowed with eagles' claws.

Slamming the maces down onto the sharp Soul Edge, he felt the density of the metal within his robes, and the Unholy Sword rebounded onto the ground. Having altered his flight path, he slowed himself down in midair using the eagle's feet, trying his utmost to crush the helmet of Nightmare with the talons, but only managing to puncture it a tiny bit, before his danger sense came back.

The possessed arm was loose and the right shoulder grabbed one of the clawed feet. Shouting out in phantom pain, since the talons were the only parts to get in the hungry jaw, he jammed the katanas into the mouth, and twisted once he saw blood leaking out. Some shuriken from behind him slammed into Nightmare's arm, hitting the muscles in such a way as to release the foot. Pushing the Japanese swords further in and stamping on them, he spun the maces in the air, and slammed them straight in the samurai mask. Using this momentum, he jumped back into the others. Nightmare stood there, stunned from the point-blank strike in the face.

A nearby wall exploded outwards, as Ryoga managed to find his way back from the empty Tendo dojo, having run away to avoid Nightmare and gotten lost trying to get back. The sounds of battle in the empty streets were the only sign for him to follow, and thanks to them he didn't go too far. He panted and stood next the others.

"Ranma is still alive in there…" Stares started to burn into him. "When I fought earlier, Ranma remembered his name, and then me…"

"Do we really want to know what happened after that?" Cologne narrowed her eyes, already suspecting the truth.

Ryoga showed a fang. "Not really." He tilted his neck, and heard the pops from letting out some built up stress.

"Airen still alive!" Shampoo began to jump for joy.

Ukyo smiled. "Ran-chan's come back to us…"

"Ranma-sama… Is in that thing?" Kodachi fell onto her knees, staring at Nightmare with new horror. Everyone ignored her.

Akane clutched at her heart. _Ranma… I've been waiting for you… _Her nose began to grow runnier as the tears moistened her eyelashes.

Nightmare by now had recovered from his stunning. Despite him standing but not knowing where he was, Soul Edge knew, and would be able to wake up the fighter whenever needed, hence he was still dangerous.

"The boy will no longer wake for you, so it is useless trying again." Soul Edge narrowed its eyes at them, boosting its power momentarily to suppress any emotion from the host.

Cologne nodded at the others. "Okay, we're going to try our first plan." She handed a small round object to Akane. "Full power punch, so it gets through the armour, I don't know how strong it is, but Soul Edge must have magically enhanced it."

The blue haired Tendo nodded, and stood gravely, opposite the enemy. Steeling her temper, she focussed it into her legs, and her right arm. As the red light dimmed, she yelled and ran forwards.

Nightmare grabbed his sword with both hands and spun around several times, trying to hit her feet, but her jump avoided all attempts. Before he could hit her in the air, more chains and spatulas came out from the sides, stabbing into the mutated arm, and holding back the immensity of Soul Edge. Two Shi Shi Hokodans also pushed him back further and weakened his defences.

Another battle cry later, and Akane plunged her fist into the chest of the Azure Knight, not having managed to pierce it all the way through, but at least the item stuck fast into the metal. Grabbing Mousse's chain, he pulled her away.

The frowning face of the Reversal Jewel shined out from the dull blue armour, and began to glow. Everyone hoped that the reverse emotion of Nightmare would be able to make him friendlier, and less likely to obliterate everything in his path.

Sadly, their dreams were crushed when Soul Edge's eye widened, and the purple iris dilated, electrifying the body with purple tendrils of power. The badge shattered, and the flecks of glass spread on the ground.

"So much for that one…" Ukyo muttered.

Akane pulled out the Gekkaja. "Looks like Plan B then…"

Cologne nodded, as she, Akane and Ukyo prepared themselves. Konatsu remained in the shadows throughout, his background as the kunoichi granting him expertise to melt away, and to help out if any one of them were to fall.

Watching Nightmare rip out the bloody katanas from his shoulder mouth, they ran at him, Cologne also using her stick to pogo rapidly ahead. They were all carrying something with them, a small bottle each.

Nightmare, still angry at the old woman with the bloodline, ran towards her, reaching out with his right ogre-like arm, but cursed as the claws only crunched into her staff, she had jumped up and threw the liquid over Nightmare. Akane and Ukyo did the same from behind. He roared and using the flat side of Soul Edge, batted them all away.

They landed roughly, Ryoga caught Akane just before she hit the ground, Ukyo was saved in midair by Konatsu, and Cologne managed to land on her tiptoes. Each were gasping for breath, their fronts having taken a full hit from the sword.

_At least it wasn't the blade itself… _Cologne mused, then coughed.

Akane looked up at Nightmare, one eye shut in pain. "R-Ranma…"

Nightmare screamed, but it was high pitched. The dripping armour looked no different, but after a few moments, it shrunk slightly as purple electricity flowed from the sword to the body, and melded closer to the small body. The long pigtail sticking out the back of the helmet was red.

Nightmare stared at them. "So… You know of this strange curse… You must all know this boy…" She growled. "Despite visiting this Jusenkyo, I found no cure. Although there were many satisfying souls there…" The flinches from the Amazons made her grin beneath the mask. "No more games." She positioned Soul Edge in both hands and held it in front and at the sky. "Souls, give me strength!"

A lightning bolt travelled from the cloudless sky, and blue winds gathered around Nightmare. Her chuckled grew in volume, as the dents and scratches disappeared from the corrupted flesh, and the armour returned to its former glory.

Shampoo paled. "This not funny… How Nightmare regenerate?"

Ryoga grinned. "It was a good plan, Ranma's weaker as a girl, but faster. Now Nightmare is both stronger and faster…" He quivered a little from excitement.

Kodachi was angered. "The red haired harridan! I shall see to it that I have vanquished you once and for all!" Genma held her back, his grip surprisingly strong.

Genma frowned. "We cannot allow Nightmare any more time to stop to heal. The next battle will be our last." He brought his ki forwards and unsealed the Forbidden techniques.

Konatsu emerged near them. "I too wish to fight, my step-sisters held back one item from me, no doubt acquired from some source." He held out a blade in its sheath, which he strapped around his back. "This Mekki-Maru has incredible power, but is also blighted by evil. I cannot use it too often."

Cologne peered closely and could see the malevolent ki rising off it. "Use it child, but do not overindulge. This might be our last chance to defeat Nightmare."

They were interrupted by a loud voice that echoed from across the plain. "ULTIMATE HAPPO DAI KARIN!"

Genma paled as he saw a humungous firework bomb flung from the air, directed at Nightmare, and saw that it was packaged differently, no fireworks in that one. Yelling at everyone to escape, they managed to do so.

The inferno started soon after from the deafening explosion. The landscape around the park was ruined from the shockwave, the outer walls of nearby buildings crumbling. Nightmare stood up, having been brought to his knees from it, and stared down at the tiny man facing him.

"Im-Impossible!" Happosai spluttered. "That should have been enough to kill you!" The adrenaline he'd been accumulating and his ki barrier began to shrink, as the pain from his old injuries came rushing back.

"Old man…" Nightmare stomped forwards and stood above him. "You were supposed to die that night, and yet you still live." He grabbed him with the right claw, and raised Soul Edge. "I shall correct that this instant."

Happosai widened his eyes, and recognising the end had come, smiled contently.

The sword came down and with it, the end of the former Master, his head rolling off a short distance. Soul Edge glowed and began to suck something from him, blue winds being drawn out through the small body, the purple clothes ruffling, and hungrily eaten up by the blade.

"Now…" She grinned. "My power stands at its peak, and I shall destroy you all…" Staring at the others, all shocked at what transpired, the growl returned. "Enough waiting!"

Nightmare yelled and jumped up in the air, again the sun behind her, and slammed Soul Edge into the ground at full power.

The crack beneath the blade opened out further, until it was at least two metres across, and the length of it extended across the whole of Nerima. The fighters struggled to stay on their feet, as an earthquake beyond anything they had ever experienced before rumbled.

Used to fighting on any surface, they were all still unfamiliar at fighting when the very earth would not stop moving beneath them. Regardless they pressed on.

Genma roared and, using the Kinjakan took off into the air, ready to fight in midair. Ukyo twirled her giant spatula and ran. Shampoo grinned and twisted her bonbori, where two blades either side of them sprouted out, and joined at the side of Ukyo. Ryoga pulled out his heavy umbrella and began sprinting at his top speed. Konatsu stayed quiet, getting closer gradually, where he could use Mekki-Maru safely. Kodachi screamed curses and brought out her ribbon, now coated with metal, and hoops which she spun in one hand. Mousse conjured up more chains from his left sleeve, this time painfully looking like barbed wire, and more bizarrely, a chainsaw from his right, which started buzzing. Akane was last to run off and gripped the Gekkaja tightly, before swallowing, and running into battle.

Cologne took a look at the bleeding Tatewaki, lying nearby, his body in a peaceful and honourable position, as his breathing became shallower. Saying a quick prayer that he could somehow be saved, she nodded grimly and ran around Nightmare, curling the hot ki at her feet, jumping whenever she reached the shattered earth.

Ryoga, with his top speed, reached first, and wasn't about to stop. "You're going to die today Nightmare!" He pulled his right umbrella arm back, shoulder and elbow tensed and bent to the limit. "Eat this, Bakusai Tenketsu Armour Revision!"

Utilising his muscles to the fullest, he applied all his strength to pile drive it forwards. Forcing his ki through it, like he does with the standard Breaking Point for the finger, the large tip of the umbrella pressed into the armour and punctured it just beneath the left shoulder. It went in by several inches, enough for a mortal wound to a normal human.

Nightmare chuckled. "Nice move, boy." The claw and Soul Edge moved in closer. Not good enough though…" The three fingers gripped his left arm, and squeezed hard, making Ryoga yell in pain.

"Not yet…"

Pushing into the weighted appliance, he released the catch and the umbrella opened out, making the wound wider, and blocking Nightmare's vision. She grimaced as her arm involuntarily let him go, and she no longer smiled as Ryoga kicked her in the side of the neck, and using a Shi Shi Hokodan, to propel himself away. She turned and struck Ryoga as he flew off, with the organic side of Soul Edge, slicing the umbrella in two.

"Revenge!" Came another person, and Shampoo smashed her bonbori onto Nightmare, the blades cutting deep in the gaps beneath the armour and on the bare arm.

Soul Edge swung upwards, striking her hard, but thankfully blocked by her two bonbori. She grew dismayed as they both cracked under the strain, but thought back to her Amazon training, and sent some sharp kicks at the helmet. Her right leg was caught by the mutated hand.

Ukyo helped by trying a wide swing of her spatula, but found her progress to cut off Nightmare's head halted by Soul Edge, and she was pushed back.

"You have failed, little girls…"

Nightmare let go for a second, and grabbed Shampoo by her head with her claw, relishing in her screams, and threw her brutally to the ground. As she bounced up from the impact, scraping herself against the helmet spikes and the kusazuri around the waist, Nightmare kneed her in the face and then kicked her in the stomach. Her cries became wetter from the blood building up in her mouth. No one could stop her in time before she collided against a concrete wall, becoming immersed in the surface, arms outstretched in the form of a crucifix. Her head hung listlessly.

"Damn you, bastard!" Ukyo grabbed her spatula and using the flat side, tried to pummel the attacker into the ground.

Nightmare however, saw her coming and angled Soul Edge to parry her, green sparks illustrating the miss as Ukyo teetered off to Nightmare's right.

"Poor attempt... Now, you die!"

The tip of Soul Edge was pointed at the back of Ukyo, unable to pull out of her swing in time. It lanced forwards.

A multitude of shuriken flew out from the side, and although small, they were able to move the lethal blade a few inches away. The slashing actions by Mekki-Maru also helped in the agony it gave the female Nightmare.

Nevertheless, the large tear in the side of Ukyo signalled that it wasn't a total success.

"Ukyo-sama!"

Konatsu sheathed Mekki-Maru and jumped out from the side and carried her away from Nightmare, the blood leaving trails on the ground and on the kunoichi.

"You…" Nightmare flexed the arm as everyone else, aside from Cologne, paused in horror. "That weapon possesses Soul Edge fragments…" She grinned. "It matters not, you will die all the same."

Mousse couldn't stop looking at Shampoo, still knocked out, as the blood leaked from her nose and ears. "Y-You bastard!"

The barbed wire stretched further and wrapped around the large arm, cutting into the flesh tighter and tighter, until it was impossible to remove it. Using this momentum, Mousse twisted and curled around to the back and propelled the screeching chainsaw into the back. Sparks flew everywhere, but it didn't seem to affect Nightmare. Thinking back to Shampoo's demise, Mousse pushed his ki to the limits, and focussed on what he saw as a weak point.

Kodachi came yelling in, her swears and curses covered by the grinding metal. Using her ribbon she began slicing away, resulting in nicks and scratches on the Azure Knight.

Hurling her hoops for the giant sword, she frowned when they shattered against it, the casual wave beating them away.

Akane, with both hands, crashed the Gekkaja in front of Nightmare, and the ground split open, sending icy rocks, splinters and daggers ahead. Kodachi widened her eyes, but couldn't dodge in time. Catching Soul Edge with her ribbon, she yanked herself away in the nick of time. One of her legs however was now encased in ice, and she found it hard to move or feel it.

"Elemental Powers?" Nightmare seemed amused as the first ice particles headed for him.

While the bloody arm was covered in barbed wire, it could still function, and flinging itself forwards, the still attached, and a very much surprised Mousse, straight into the ice.

"No!" Akane cried, but it was too late, as the short-sighted Hidden Weapons expert suffered from the Zero Kelvin attack, the whole part of his body below the heart now covered in ice.

A fist then emerged from his stomach, shattering it fast thanks to the ice. The large fingers lazily moved about, breaking more ice.

"Remarkable how weak the cold makes you humans…" Tossing Mousse aside, his shock proving enough painkiller to inhibit himself from suffering as yet, Nightmare shook Soul Edge of its female carrier, and came down on Kodachi's iced leg, breaking it from the body.

A loud whirring made Nightmare look up, as the circular fire saw nearly sliced into her body.

"NIGHTMARE!" Someone shouted from the front, and Genma appeared. "Fierce Tiger Opening Gates Blow!"

Making a sweeping motion with his arms, and kicking with his left foot, the armour become indented severely.

"Puny human!" Nightmare lashed out but found that Genma vanished. Akane didn't want to attack, knowing that he could be anywhere in the Umi-senken.

"Support Fall to Earth Posture!"

Genma winced as the hardened battle shin guards hurt his hands, and wouldn't budge either. Vanishing once more he tried another move, reappearing moments later.

"White Snake Venom Reliable Fist!" The dozens of blows on the back of Nightmare's armour created several holes, and injured the blackened body inside.

Fed up with the hits, Nightmare sent out the shockwave from his body, and blew Genma away.

"Demon God Assault Bomb!" The vacuum crescent blades arced their way to Nightmare, but Soul Edge deflected them away with ease.

"Akane…" Genma was panting now. "I can't keep up with these high power techniques, we're going in with the keys."

Nodding, she grit her teeth. Clutching the Gekkaja in her hands, she and Genma ran in the latter with the Kinjakan. Akane shouted out in anger, as the magical item collided with Soul Edge. Nightmare seemed to struggle under the pressure.

"What is this?" She growled. "Another power?"

She pushed Akane back as Genma vanished into the Umi-senken. Nightmare held the handle and extended the blade fully, letting it rotate to create more damage. Akane blocked it neatly with the Gekkaja but felt her body judder under the impact.

The fire circle of the Kinjakan emerged from behind Nightmare and piled towards her, she only barely saw it, and ducked to avoid it from decapitating her.

"Two of them?" She sounded amused. "Perhaps both combined could equal Irkalla..." She stuck the sword in the earth, and turned her head to look behind. "However..."

Her gaze stared straight through empty space, then the clash of two more swords echoed. The staff of Kinjakan and Soul Edge met, amidst red sparks.

"... None can beat me..."

Genma whitened. He forced more power in his arms and managed to push against the normally immovable Nightmare. Controlling the fiery circle, he guided it to protect his side from where the claw would try to attack him from. It sliced into the green arm and made the creature roar in anger and frustration.

"Fool!"

Allowing Genma to get a full swing in, she pulled Soul Edge away to her side and shoulder charged the white clothed man, the biting mouth causing extra damage and breaking the skin of Genma. He dropped the Kinjakan and grabbed at his bleeding arm, a strange black substance growing beneath his skin, and backed away from Nightmare.

"A-Akane... It's all up to you now..." He slipped from consciousness as the poison coursed through his system.

Nightmare looked round to see a calm blue-haired girl, with the Gekkaja frozen fist walk up to her. She smirked once beneath her fringe.

"HIRYU SHOTEN HA!"

Sending the uppercut to the enemy's chin, Nightmare leaned back to avoid it, and did so, but only because the air around her had gathered up and sent her up into the air.

"I see... The arts of Unarmed Combat. I should have guessed."

Soul Edge used its will to gain some form of balance in the air, but the tornado only grew stronger. A figure burst through the outer wind barrier and started raining blows on Nightmare.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Cologne used her stick to punch holes into the blue armour, and smiled when the pained sounds came from the monster.

The eye of the tornado grew hotter, and someone else came shooting up. Akane, now holding both the Jusendo keys fire blazing on one, ice forming in the other, stabbed them both deep into the central chest area of Nightmare.

A scream of rage from outside the winds was heard, and one short blade flew in, not stopping until it pierced the face of Nightmare, getting inside the gap where the eyes could be seen. The blue and red mist around Mekki-Maru seared through the blade.

Her yells of pain echoed around the area as the winds died down. Cologne touched lightly on the earth, as Akane, still not comfortable with such heights, allowed her legs to bear the brunt of the impact, a small crater forming around her landing. Nightmare landed further away, the heavy metal and sword making a large indentation in the concrete road.

The walking wounded sidled up to one another.

"Is he dead?" Ryoga asked.

Cologne stared dead ahead. "I don't know..." She breathed out, her ki reserves bottoming out. _I used too much forming and adding to that spiral... _

Konatsu was crying, as the pool of blood around Ukyo grew larger, the latter not having spoken yet.

Mousse begged Shampoo to wake up and hit him, even though her battered black and blue face showed no signs of movement. Despite the hole in his frozen stomach, he was struggling to crawl to her.

Kuno lay there, his face staring at the sky, as his gi turned red, his breathing barely above a whisper. His sister only stared at the icy remains of her leg, her lips quivering.

Genma lay where he fell, and no one was certain whether it was safe to touch him, as his skin had a large black presence over it.

Akane saw all this and started to cry. "I hope so... No one could possibly live after all that..."

The wind started to pick up, and a chill passed over everyone. It converged on the road, where a blue corona could be seen.

"No..." Ryoga started. "It can't be!"

A loud 'clang' was heard as Soul Edge was stuck in the ground, and used as a support for standing.

Two smaller sounds indicated the keys were removed from the chest and cast aside, inside the new ravine from the earthquake.

A wet slurp meant Mekki-Maru was pulled out of the face. It was flung out from the crater, passing by most of the people, until it landed in Konatsu's back. Feeling the cursed blade push into his spine, he fainted on top of Ukyo.

The Azure Knight had returned.

Her laugh made everyone grimace and fear for their very souls, the things they had tried to protect since the beginning.

"A magnificent performance!" The red pigtail bounced as if amused, and she clapped three times. "Never in my years have I been entertained by such a large group of people." She sauntered closer, the mood deepening. "Now, my patience lies on the breach. Tell me where you have hidden Soul Calibur, and I promise you that your deaths will be painless." Her grin could be heard in the latter part of the sentence.

"We don't know!" Akane cried, her tears floating in the air. "We tried looking but we don't have it!"

Nightmare was now ten metres away. "I don't believe you..." The claw reached out for her. "You have given me the most trouble. I will take your life first." Soul Edge neared her. "Your soul is mine!"

"Not if I have a say!" Ryoga cried. "Shi Shi Hokodan! Shi Shi Hokodan!" Nightmare was slowed by the ki blasts, but her forward motion could not be prevented. "Akane-san, get out of here!"

"Kachu Tenshin Ama-" Cologne's attack was cut off as an uppercut sent her many metres behind.

"But...!" She watched as Ryoga kept firing more of his powerful depression at Nightmare.

"Enough of this!" Soul Edge glowed as Nightmare did a forward jump and body drop into the ground. Ryoga was crushed beneath the weight, but managed to crawl out.

"I'm not... going down that easy!" He stood up shakily as his enemy got up in front of him. "Akane get away!"

He built up his sad energy and released it upwards.

"Perfect Shi Shi Hokodan!"

The sun shaped ki flew in the air briefly, as the few survivors attempted to scatter away from the battle to save themselves. Nightmare looked up only briefly as the ball landed on him, bringing her to her knees.

"A worthy blow..." She mocked. "Still, you waste my time..." Pulling Soul Edge over and behind, she jumped up high, then slammed it hard in the ground, before pulling it back up again for a second hit.

For a few moments there was silence, then the agonising scream from Ryoga rang over the region.

The bandanna clad boy stood there, albeit unsteadily, without his left arm. The blood would not stop pouring out. He looked at his missing limb in horror.

"Wh-What...?" His face turned white, then turned to Nightmare. "Why...?" The green ki started to leak out faster than before. "I'll..." He grit his teeth and pointed at him. "For making me suffer this pain, I'LL KILL YOU!"

Leaning back he faced the sky and drew his remaining hand back.

"MAXIMUM POWER! SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

This time, the ki meteor made the Azure Knight falter, after seeing the size of it in the air. "This is impressive..." He mused, after the mushroom cloud expanded upon landing.

The blast held more power than ever, and Nightmare could not stand for a whole minute as it persisted for a longer period. Everywhere for a hundred metres around the centre was bare land, such was the strength of the emotion.

Ryoga was no more on his feet, dragged away by Akane, his life was flickering away with every passing second.

"Ryoga-kun..."

She didn't even flinch as Nightmare picked her up by the neck, using his claw, the blade of Soul Edge against her neck. "Now, you are mine forever."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that..." A new voice declared.

Nightmare was blown away by a bright light which covered the Nerima in pure light. She growled as she stood up, now thirty metres away.

"I knew it..." She stared at the figure standing in front of the fighters, who were now all behind the person, with a corona of white around the head. Their wounds began to heal at a rapid pace. "The Sacred Weapon is here... You're the bearer of Soul Calibur..."

The light vanished once everyone's injuries were healed, and the person was seen in full.

The final battle would begin soon.

---  
**Author's Notes**

Schwarzstrom – Black Storm, a group Nightmare created early in the series, but now referring to him alone.

Mekki-Maru is a weapon held by Taki, the ninja of Soul Calibur, and indeed it did have pieces of Soul Edge fused into it at one point. Let's just assume that Konatsu's 'family' stole it from someone in the past. Irkalla, which Nightmare mentions, is the scythe used by Abyss in SC3.

Phew… This was one tough chapter. I had to balance each character enough so that they all had a fighting chance to get some hits in, and you could tell immediately who the weaker people were by the lack of damage they did to Nightmare. I wasn't sure how gory to make the fight scenes, but I think I managed to gloss over them enough to make it tragic, but not sickening in the details.

Since Nightmare has a host (unlike in SC3) and killed many people around the world, the souls he's gathered should enable him to regenerate enough times to kill any necessary people (and he can always take their souls for later anyway).

There will be two more chapters in this, and an epilogue. Who is this mysterious person who has showed up? And no, it's not from the Soul Calibur series, you'll just have to wait and see…

Critiques would help, as I've rarely written a chapter just chock-a-block with fighting, parrying stabbing etc, and I'd like feedback on how I did. Was it clear who was doing what, and how? Any tips you can give me would help.

- J


	5. Soul Calibur VS Soul Edge

**Eternally Retold…**

**Chapter 4**

**Soul Calibur VS Soul Edge**

**Several seconds later**

Akane blinked her eyes open, as the light had died down and stared to look at her saviour.

It took her even longer to acknowledge who it was.

"K-Kasumi?" The serene smile portrayed on the eldest Tendo was even more at peace with the world; her body still glowed lightly from the power. "You -"

"Akane-chan..." Kasumi interrupted. "I don't have much time. Soul Calibur will only keep Nightmare away for one minute. She will kill all of us once the shield is gone."

"But... How do you have the weapon?" Cologne asked, and felt swayed by the power.

Kasumi stared at them all. "Once this is all over, I will explain. Now is not the time..."

She held her arms and hands out, as if cupping her hands to accept a bowl. The silver light filtered out, and grew, spreading her hands apart, until finally a glowing ball of beauty and power radiated from there, hovering of its own power.

"Akane-chan..." With a motion of her hands, the ball passed over to the youngest sister, floating in front of her face. "You will be the one to wield Soul Calibur." Kasumi looked to the others. "If you fall, any one of you can use the weapon." Nightmare began to twitch, and Soul Edge started thrumming with anticipation. "Soul Calibur will change shape for all of you, and give you equal power to Soul Edge. However, I cannot heal your injuries any more, if you die or get wounded badly, I can't help any more. The Holy Power was drained trying to save all of you." The crackling shield began to flicker rapidly. "Akane-chan, touch the ball, and save Ranma..."

Kasumi faltered, and slumped to the ground, asleep peacefully. Kuno managed to catch her in time, and lay her off to one side.

Akane had taken in everything Kasumi had said, but was still in shock. _She was holder of Soul Calibur? All those years... She took care of us, and helped us to live... She knew we were looking for it also... _The ball glittered. _This is Soul Calibur... I have to bear it, against Nightmare... _She reached out with both hands. _This is my destiny... _

Her fingertips touched the surface, and were pulled in, her hands grasping a handle. The globe shook and extended, showing an average length staff. Reaching the end, the globe expanded and sprouted two portions on the side, a flat edge with a sharp blade sticking out in the middle.

Akane stared at the beautiful, if tad unwieldy weapon. Everyone looked at it, before Ukyo managed to speak.

"It's a... battle hammer?"

"No. See? It have knife edge. No just hammer." Shampoo added.

"I think..." Akane mumbled out loud. "I think it's a mallet-axe."

A short explosion from the side of them brought them back to their senses.

"Shit, Nightmare!" Akane ran, faster than she ever had before, getting in between the armour clad person and the fighters, and parried the blow meant for the others.

_How did I move that fast? _She deflected another hit meant to unbalance her feet. _This weapon... It's so light..._ She went on the offensive, forcing Nightmare to begin defending her blows. She succeeded in hitting the left armoured shoulder. The crunch of metal and soft crushing of flesh beneath it brought another fact to her. _It's powerful also..._

"So... The Keeper has succumbed to the power. I'm not surprised that she passed it on." Nightmare's red eyes seemed amused.

"Wh-What do you mean 'succumbed'?" Akane lowered her mallet-axe, but wasn't foolish enough to completely lower her guard.

"Holding back the Holy Power, for all those years... It's no wonder she didn't die until now..."

"Don't listen to Nightmare, Akane!" Genma yelled out, whilst checking out Kasumi's pulse. "Kasumi's still alive, she's just sleeping."

"Asleep... Coma... What's the difference?" Nightmare smirked and the red pigtail bobbed a bit. "You should just give up. Hand me that weapon..." The claw beckoned with an open palm.

Akane glanced back briefly to her sister, blissful but still unconscious, being taken care of by the others, then she looked back at Nightmare. Her vision began to tunnel inwards on the Azure Knight, and a red mist settled upon her.

"You..." She snarled, and bared her teeth. A fire burned in her eyes, and her anger returned tenfold. "I'll KILL you, Nightmare!"

The enemy laughed mockingly. "That's the spirit! Come at me! Feel the rage in your heart!" Soul Edge electrified and Nightmare changed her stance.

Akane roared, letting out the red aura and blazed at Nightmare. Soul Calibur met Soul Edge many times as she powered on and would not let up. The blades sparked constantly, green yellow and red flashes of light marking each time they made contact with each other. The indestructible handle of Akane's mallet-axe eventually ended up against the sharp side of the Cursed Sword. The two combatants pushed forward, neither budging from their positions.

"Impressive, you have great skill for one your age." Nightmare lowered her eyelids menacingly. "However, I have lived in the hearts and minds of many for centuries." She took a step forward and her front leg glowed briefly.

A sudden kick caught Akane off-guard, but with the new powers of Soul Calibur, she was able to prevent injury by blocking the spiky boots with the base of the handle. Yet, to do this she needed to shift her weapon down slightly. This gave Nightmare the advantage, and with the uneven centre of gravity against her, Akane lost the struggle.

The blade of Soul Edge cut into her shoulder, but as she cried out in pain she ducked and the rest of the slicing action missed her. Twirling the mallet-axe, she dug the base into the earth, and propelled herself into the air. Taking it with her, she somersaulted in midair, and landed a full and solid blow, neatly severing two of the fingers on the claw.

Nightmare screamed.

Using this opportunity to gain some distance between them, she ran, but fell after several metres, the sweltering pain overcoming all her other senses. _Ouch... It hurts so much... _Using her free hand she touched the shoulder and could tell that the cut had stopped just above the bone. Her face began to whiten, and her vision grew duller and greyer. _No... I can't pass out here..._

Meanwhile, the green-grey fingers had turned to dust, and two new ones had been re-grown. Nightmare collected herself and ran at the prone Akane. Two people from the group had finally woken up and ran for them.

So far, the fight had lasted twenty seconds...

"Stupid girl!" Nightmare cried out as she neared Akane. "You should never have tried to oppose me. Your death with be painful!" Soul Edge glowed in agreement and was prepped for a maiming strike.

"Over my dead body!"

The person who yelled out from behind drew upon the energies within, and felt the accumulated power reach a new threshold and control. Surging it forwards into the arms, it was released.

"MAXIMUM DENSITY, SHI SHI HOKODAN!"

The condensed beam of green light steamrollered into Nightmare's left arm. The internalised beam, focussed onto a single, miniscule point, spliced through the armour gauntlet. For the first time in the battle, Soul Edge was ripped away from the left arm and flew several dozen metres away. Wasting no time, given that it was the source of its power, Nightmare ran after it, agonising in pain all the way.

"Akane-san..." Ryoga panted and cradled her head, but was happy to see her still breathing. Though her wound looked deep, the blood was till flowing. He was exhausted from his last minute move; all the power needed for another shot had left him.

"That fiend..." Kuno was with him, watching the scene. "Whatever has taken over the soul of my beloved Pig-Tailed Girl shall suffer Heavenly Justice!"

He grasped the handle of Soul Calibur, and saw the sphere grown much smaller, to be buried in the hilt of the new blade. Kuno's eyes widened as he tested it with a few swings.

"This blade flies through the air with ease... The weight is perfectly balanced..." He held up the silver katana and gazed at it in awe. "Is this the legendary Masamune?"

Nightmare had just grabbed hold of Soul Edge, cursing at the inability to kill the girl. Kuno had turned to face her.

"Still, there is no time to admire this sword. I must use it to slay this beast!"

Ryoga looked at him grimly. "Kuno… He'll kill you."

The samurai smirked. "Were it just you, I would not lift a finger. However to protect Akane Tendo and to rescue my Pig-Tailed Girl, I will give my all." Kuno ran forwards to the armoured foe and yelled. "Tenchu!"

Nightmare chuckled at this declaration. "Oh, not this 'Heavenly Justice' again? Hasn't the Meiji era ended long ago?" She charged at Kuno. "I shall meet your Justice and destroy all you hold dear!"

"Never!"

Sparks and clashes lit up the area again, as Kuno sped up his attacks. Performing some new manoeuvres, he was able to cut into the armour; however his speed was countered with the lack of power his strikes held.

"Mayhaps it is true. If the Gods will not strike you down, then I shall!" He jabbed his blade forwards and repeatedly. "Jinchuu!"

This time the wind emanated from his air pressure was strong, and the armour surrounding the chest area was pummelled inwards.

"No!" Nightmare screeched. "This infernal power of yours resonates with the Holy Power... I must remove it once and for all..."

Soul Edge flashed up and moved in strange intricate patterns, most of which Kuno managed to deflect.

Nevertheless, all the deflections led to the final blow, which came at a shock to Kuno, as he had forced Nightmare to make it through the entire combination, and as such he was out of position to avoid or block it.

The screams rang out for a long time. Kuno gasped for air and to regain control of his motor control. Nightmare held his detached left arm high, Soul Calibur still clutched tightly in the dead hand.

"This method of removal should prove satisfactory."

The hint of a smirk was heard, and the grotesque sounds of crunching bone and sinews were heard, as the arm was fed to the shoulder jaw. Soul Calibur was heading straight inside, and Nightmare began to laugh, only to growl as the Holy Sword flew away, the final moments of the left hand being to flinch open at the prodding of a pressure point.

"Well, this brings back memories..." Cologne mused, as she now bore a short glowing sword, with a matching shield.

"Old woman, you will pay dearly for that." Generating a shockwave around her body, Nightmare smirked as Cologne flew back, and ran in.

However, the sole Amazon matriarch shook her head. "You young ones are always too headstrong, rushing in before you realise what's happening."

Slamming her shield down on Soul Edge, she brought the glistening Soul Calibur to bear and sliced deeply into the weapon arm, whilst still standing on the organic side of Soul Edge. Nightmare's screams were agonising this time, and she tried to knock Cologne away with the mutated claw, only to have the newly grown fingers chopped off again by the diamond cutting power of the short sword.

The eye on Soul Edge narrowed, sensing large injuries to the host, and proceeded to help by electrifying itself, and wrapping the loose red cords and arteries on the soles of the small woman.. Roaring in anger, Nightmare lifted Soul Edge and drove it into the ground, intent on crushing Cologne, and causing another crater to be formed.

Using the momentum of the crushing attack, Cologne was able to squeeze out from being pulverised, having sent all the strength she had to her legs. As her flight path took her away from Nightmare, she realised however that they were badly broken, and that her fall would be fairly painful.

"Great-grandmother!"

Shampoo leapt in and caught the suffering woman. Biting her lips, knowing that getting her help was impossible at this point, she pushed a few pressure points on the pelvis, to stop the pain from below the waist registering. Cologne smiled once and drifted off to sleep peacefully, her frail chest expanding and contracting slowly.

Shampoo growled, and even her hair became a tad frazzled at the edges. "You hurt great-grandmother." She stood up, still facing away from Nightmare. "Outsider females who beat Amazons…" She picked up the shield and sword, and the white poured out from them, and she charged with full speed. "MUST BE KILLED!"

As the light from Soul Calibur died down, Nightmare was holding one thin blade in the thick fingered claw, and another larger sword against Soul Edge. Jumping back Nightmare narrowed her red eyes. "I see. The former holder of Soul Edge…"

Shampoo landed on her feet, and held the larger sword above her head, parallel to the ground, the thinner one pointed at the enemy. Again running in, she sidestepped the overhead strike and impaled Nightmare with both swords through the central chest cavity, lifting up and slamming the Azure Knight into the ground.

Backrolling away, Nightmare jumped to her feet and pounced on Shampoo, the sparks flying off their weapons as they battled for supremacy. Between the clashes of metal, Nightmare chuckled.

"That old woman impressed me with her moves. Such a shame that you don't possess one iota of her skill."

Shampoo roared and swung the blades harder down onto Soul Edge, and the armour. Cutting into a portion of the chest, she grinned.

"Less skill maybe, but have other powers."

Holstering the smaller female blade, she pointed it at the peeling metal of the seam, and pressed a small button on the hilt.

The whiff of gunpowder and the small gunshot belied the pain it did to Nightmare, piercing as it did into her flesh. The bullet, purified with the essence of Soul Calibur, penetrated deep into the body beneath the metal.

"You measly pest! I will see to your death this instant!"

Struggling mildly against the Holy Power inside her body, Nightmare grabbed the male sword of Shampoo and grasped Soul Edge behind her back.

Shampoo paled, but couldn't remove Soul Calibur from its prison.

"NO!" Chains flew out and grabbed Shampoo, and pulled her back as far as possible.

"SHI SHI HOKODAN!" Ryoga was in Nightmare's face blasting it at point-blank range.

However their yells were barely heard over the agonising shriek from Shampoo. Nightmare had already swung the sword arm, and the tip was coated in a thin layer of blood. Shampoo was in Mousse's arms, clutching her hands over her eyes. Blood was streaming throughout her screams.

Ryoga saw the damage done and brought his ki forwards, and removed the blades from Nightmare. The white light covered them for a second, and he was left holding a familiar weapon. He grinned, his fangs gleaming.

"Good, for a second I thought I'd have something different to what I'm used to…"

Marvelling at his new umbrella, he swung it at Nightmare and saw that it was heavy; Soul Edge had been repelled badly, and the knight was stunned for a second. Sensing something different about his weapon, he pulled at the handle and saw a small blade tucked inside. Grinning malevolently, he unsheathed it.

"Die Ranma!"

He brought the knife into the already raw wound where the bullet entered, and he hit the bull's-eye, the sensations of the knife cutting into the flesh, past bone and muscle. The yells of anger made Ryoga smile further, and he twisted the blade, only to be brutally backhanded.

Not one to be easily beaten in terms of strength, he bounced back and with the umbrella pounded away at the armour, dented and crushing it at certain points. When he had a chance, he slashed away with the dagger, cutting into the skin each time.

However, he realised that Nightmare was adapting slowly to this, though she was no longer healing the wounds, they no longer seemed to affect her. In fact, her movements only increased in speed and strength. Ryoga pondered over this for a few more seconds, before being grabbed and bitten into by the claw hand. His weapon had been flung away from him, way beyond his reach. Thrust into the ground, Nightmare leisurely peered down at him.

"A worthy opponent!" Soul Edge was raised high, its point directed at his face. "I shall enjoy feasting on you!"

Knowing that by now the Shi Shi Hokodans were doing no good, Ryoga closed his eyes as the wind of the descending blade reached his ears.

Snapping his eyes open again, he clapped his hands around Soul Edge, the pinprick top of the blade an inch from between the eyes. Between his tightly shaking hands, Soul Edge stood firm. Ryoga smirked.

Nightmare didn't flinch. "If the blade shall not cut through your flesh, then the skies shall."

Raising her other hand, Ryoga furrowed his brow, but then saw the clouds above gathering. Widening his eyes, he couldn't move as the bolt of lightning ploughed into him, conducted through Soul Edge.

His body convulsing from the shocks, he barely saw the intervention of three people coming to his rescue. Konatsu used Mekki-Maru to slash at the open wounds of Nightmare in her back, Ukyo threw her mini spatulas, all of them getting stuck in the monster arm. Genma performed some of the Yama-senken moves on the sword arm whilst using the battered Kinjakan's fiery wheel to cut away at the front of Nightmare.

As she reeled from the attacks, Ukyo grabbed Ryoga and ran back, however Nightmare cracked a loud kick against her hip. The snapping sound made her wince badly, though she still saved Ryoga. Konatsu and Genma kept on attacking until another person intervened.

The metal knife whip wrapped around Nightmare's helmet and began contracting. The figure ran in and used the ring blade to chip away at the armour.

"Ho ho ho ho ho!" Kodachi was delighted with her version of Soul Calibur. "With these weapons, I shall remove you from this world, harridan! Revenge for my brother!"

The whip was ripped off by Nightmare, and she propelled Soul Edge at Kodachi, only to be parried with the ring blade. The short sword flared out and punched through the armour of the foot, making Nightmare hobble slightly.

Kodachi's athletic movements and agility managed to confound Nightmare, who didn't even scratch her once as she continued to barrage the Azure Knight with blows from the blade and the whip knives. Forcing a shockwave out from her body, Nightmare stood alone.

"The power of cultured insanity… A dangerous weapon, with a powerful defence." Soul Edge grew fire around it, as Nightmare placed it behind her shoulders. "However, it is not invincible…"

Kodachi was only able to stare in shock as her weapons, both used to block the attack, were mercilessly blown away and vanished into thin air. The blade sliced into her stomach, and the fire burned away at her skin.

Those few left who could attack tried to fend off Nightmare, as Kodachi crawled away, a trail of blood leading from her body.

It was obvious at this stage that Nightmare was no longer healing, and the armour was becoming more and more rusted by each attack. The purple power from Soul Edge was diminishing also, however the normal attacks of everyone were doing no damage to the two.

Akane stared at her shoulder, and held back bile from pain and disgust at her own injuries. Kasumi watched the losing battle, and her eyes lost part of their light.

"Everyone is losing…" Akane commented. "I have to help them somehow…"

Kasumi looked at her sister. "Are you sure you want to do that? You're badly hurt."

Akane's eyes burned. "I have to… Ranma is in there. I know he's hurting more than all of us put together…"

Kasumi looked deeply at Akane and held her hands gently. "Akane-chan, do you love Ranma?"

"Wha…? I… Umm…" She stammered for words. "Wh-What does that have to do with anything?"

Kasumi kept on. "Would you do anything to protect and help him?" Akane nodded without a moment's beat. "Then remember this as you unlock the true form of Soul Calibur."

The blue crystal materialised in Kasumi's hands, and it floated over to Akane, who touched it with her fingers. The area was filled with the radiance of the contact. The eldest Tendo daughter immediately began suffering some consequences, her poise becoming frailer and fragile. Akane's cries were silenced by Kasumi putting a finger on her lips.

"Go…" Was all she said.

The white light made Nightmare pause in her attacks, and focus on the new weapon. Her eyes could be distinctly seen as narrowing.

"It has come to this… The final battle." She held Soul Edge in the soil, as it sent the final reserve power to the holder. "Very well. Show me what you have, girl. Do not disappoint me this time!"

Akane stepped forwards toward her destiny, trying to ignore the pained coughs of Kasumi from behind her. She saw that her own shoulder was healed fully.

The blade was glistening and long, easily longer than her. The hilt was impossibly constructed; the glowing ball in the middle surrounded by blue ice crystals, and the handle was smooth but soft to the touch. The weight of the blade was negligible.

Akane stuck the blade in the ground, praying briefly for herself and the others who were injured. Nightmare was doing the same, except the soul power was charging both of them up.

"I will save you, Ranma."

Pulling the Zweihänder from the earth, with both hands, she brought it around her waist. Nightmare did the same movements, though only using one arm to lift up Soul Edge.

They let out her battle cries and ran in.

---  
**Author's notes**

phew This has been sitting on my hard drive for a while, but it's taken me a lot longer than I imagined to complete it. I am aware that the true form of Soul Calibur is the thin blade used by Xianghua, however I love the form of the Zweihänder version held by Siegfried on SCIII.

So, for those of you in the know, I hoped you liked the weapons, otherwise, I'll tell what kind of weapons each person had when they held Soul Calibur.

Akane (1st weapon) – A combination of Astaroth's axe and Rock's mace. Think of a normal mallet, but on the flat parts, it has the axe shape.  
Akane (2nd weapon) – A giant blade, held by Siegfried.  
Kuno – A katana obviously, same as Mitsurugi.  
Cologne – Sword and shield, from Sophitia and Cassandra's weapons (given her origins that I invented earlier, it's no surprise).  
Shampoo – The dual blades held by Cervantes, one of which is indeed a pistol sword. I thought her revenge style would be brutal like his.  
Ryoga – The Iaido style, used by Setsuka.  
Kodachi – From two different people, the whip sword was from Ivy, the ring blade from Tira.

As for the other characters who didn't get Soul Calibur, Ukyo would get a special spatula, not much different to her current one, and some small bombs to throw. Konatsu would get ninja blades, no different what he has now. Genma would get an extending staff. As for Kasumi? Well, that will be something I'll think of for another day.

So, the end is near… Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

- J


	6. Decisive Battle

**Eternally Retold…**

**Chapter 5**

**Decisive Battle**

**Akane Vs Nightmare**

**One second later**

Soul Calibur and Soul Edge clashed each other, yellow and red sparks flying off at the connection.

"Are you worthy of that blade, girl?" Nightmare chuckled beneath her samurai mask. "Has it chosen you to kill me?"

Akane didn't get angry and instead pushed with her Zweihander, kicking the handle to propel it into Nightmare's thigh, through the kusashiri, and injuring the Azure Knight.

"No." She said, calmly. "It chose me to save you, Ranma."

The feelings of hatred slowed the power of Soul Calibur, since those resonated better with Soul Edge. The one person to use a pure emotion, such as hope and love, could use Soul Calibur to its full capacity.

Akane jumped back as Nightmare drove Soul Edge forwards and spinning at her.

"The sword..."

She was holding it as if it weighed as much as a broom.

"It's making me relax..."

She found the perfect footing on a jutting out piece of rock, and leaped in to attack.

"It's even faster than before."

Nightmare didn't react in time as Akane cleaved into the armour holding Soul Edge, spurts of blood gushing out as she hit an artery.

"You wench! How dare you!"

Entering another stance, Nightmare sent four horizontal swings at Akane, who barely managed to deflect each one, only to get caught out at the ultra powerful fiery overhead vertical hit.

Reeling from the burns and the thumping sounds in her ears, she quickly checked her body, and saw that there was now a large tear in her leg, though it didn't strike the bone.

"Not too bad..." She could still move and jump, but it did cause some pain. "Maybe it's holding back the real damage until later..."

She felt the sword hum slightly as it glowed, blue and green light surrounding it.

"Hmm, Soul Charge?" Nightmare mused. "Very well, give me your full power!"

Doing the same movement, Soul Edge glowed with the same light, unlike its regenerating power, to bring it to maximum strength for a few seconds.

Akane held the sword behind her and powered forwards, feeling the ground rush by her at a high pace. Nightmare was still, keeping the energy ready for the attack.

As Akane got to within ten metres, Nightmare jumped up into the air, Soul Edge glowing green and blue behind him. She saw the movement, and recalled how it was used against Ryoga.

"Not this time..."

She slid into a crouched stance, Soul Calibur shielding her body from anything above her. As Soul Edge drove down onto the flat surface of her blade, she stood up and pushed forwards, getting Nightmare off-guard, as the redhead stumbled having lost the secure footing on the ground.

Not wasting any time or movement, Akane deflected Soul Edge to her right, as she sent her own sword upwards into Nightmare's mutated arm, cutting into it and shaving some of the flesh off in chunks that fell to the ground and dissolved away. Still embedded, she dragged it to the right, aiming for the central chest cavity.

Recognising the danger of this move, Nightmare grabbed the edge of Soul Calibur with her claw, the missing flesh didn't impede the muscular contractions needed to make this happen, stopping the movement entirely using the vice-like strength in the pincers. Ignoring the hissing sound as the Holy Sword seared at the corrupt hand, she used this tiny leverage to slam Soul Edge into Akane's defenceless back thanks to the forgotten left arm holding the weapon.

Screaming in pain, she pulsed her ki into Soul Calibur and propelled herself away from Nightmare, as her spine creaked in agony from the hit. The energy blow did injure Nightmare though, as she roared as part of the armour on the right side under the larger arm had ripped away, exposing more of the dark flesh beneath.

The rusty part of Soul Edge had torn a large gash across Akane's left shoulder down to her right hip, and was bleeding profusely. She could feel the adrenaline from the fight start to peter away and the damage from that strike was beginning to hurt, bad.

Seeing her vision shimmer from the pain, she bit her lip, drawing blood to try to keep her focus.

"No..."

Akane stumbled as she felt her gi grow wetter at the back, and she forced herself not to think about it.

Nightmare chuckled, seeing the tell-tale signs of exhaustion and agony, "It hurts, doesn't it, little girl?" Stalking forward, but keeping Soul Edge in a ready position in case of a sudden attack, she grinned beneath her mask, "The more you struggle, the more pain you will receive..."

"NO!"

Bursting from her position, she shot up into the air, Soul Calibur reflecting the sun onto the broken ground. Holding it it high, she drove it down at full speed and strength, not caring about defence for the time being.

Nightmare faltered and brought up Soul Edge to intercept it, but didn't block it entirely, and was knocked out of the way as Akane landed on the earthquake ravaged land. The shock wave from the deep hit obliterated what was left of the neighbouring properties and walls, and she felt it shudder in her bones too.

"Ugh..."

Akane blew her hair out of her face, raised Soul Calibur and stared at Nightmare, who was still on the ground several dozen metres away. Her body was shaking now, and she knew this would be the last chance, Soul Calibur wasn't able to hold back the injuries from her nervous system any more. Not waiting a moment longer, she charged in, building up a growl.

Hearing the incoming freight train of righteous energy, Nightmare scrambled to her feet, or at least tried to, and failed. During their previous exchange, she realised that the ground had been temporarily charmed by Soul Calibur to prevent stable movement for her, as the earth beneath her constantly shook. Roaring, Soul Edge was thrust up into the air as the clouds gathered above in the sky.

Akane didn't falter and ran on, sweat building up beneath her fringe as the toll of the fight had begun to make its mark on her.

The lightning bolt shot out and ignited Soul Edge in flames. Twisting her hand, Nightmare angled it to point at Akane. A millisecond later, the lightning flared out and snaked its way to Akane.

Reacting before she could even blink, the higher perception granted to her by Soul Calibur saving her from being electrocuted, the blade moved to block it. However, instead of deflecting it elsewhere, the central orb in the hilt absorbed it, as it spread to the icy edges of the sword.

Nightmare stared, and began to worry. Soul Edge exerted its influence to get a stable flooring for this vital exchange. Leaping to her feet, she built up her Soul Charge, the eye of Soul Edge growing wider as it used the last remainder of its evil energy for the final attack.

Akane pulled in her own ki and sent it to the sword, as well as charging up the Soul, which came from the blade itself.

Akane ploughed into a stationary Nightmare, Soul Calibur again being repelled by Soul Edge. Red sparks flickered across both their faces as they struggled against one another, for the first time their strength being equal.

The time for lazy kicks and punches had passed, both fighters were wedged into the ground pushing forwards, and all their limbs were being used to press their advantage. Nightmare even used her monstrous hand to help with the pushing.

Releasing the Soul Charge, transferring that energy to attack, Nightmare formed a concussive blast around her body, deafening Akane as Soul Edge sheared into her left arm.

At the same time, Akane released hers into one final lunge, right foot forwards, Soul Calibur wedging away its counterpart from her pained arm, and she shoulder-charged Nightmare's torso continuing to turn.

Using that momentum, and resting her back calmly against the flat outside of Soul Edge, rolling on it as if it were a pivot, she swung Soul Calibur with her right hand and crashed it into Nightmare's right armoured arm. The electricity from within the ball conducted through the metal, causing convulsions and screams from the Knight.

Losing the strength to resist completely, Nightmare couldn't block as Akane cleaved away Soul Edge sending it into the the air. While Nightmare was stunned, she poured her heart into her ultimate strike, letting out a cry of desperation.

"Come back to me..." Her tears fell to the ground, "Ranma!"

Sharp point first, she dove it into the weak spot directly in the centre of the chest armour that had been opened up by Shampoo and Ryoga. The tiny crack widened, and the full depth of Soul Calibur pierced the armour, Akane literally diving through it.

She whimpered as she saw someone very close to her, embedded up to the icy hilt, but inches away from her face, bloodied and still.

"N-No..."

The face was as if the redhead was sleeping, but the skin had a blackened tone to it, though it began to peel off, revealing the scars beneath. Stepping back in shock having noticed that she wasn't exactly holding the sword any more, Akane could only stare as the forward motion drove Soul Calibur to dig into a tree at the edge of the battlefield, nailing Ranma between the hilt and the bark, with the cold, ice-metal through her chest.

Unable to move, as she was hanging from the tree with the sword stuck inside her body, Ranma was hindered there. Her eyes listlessly glanced at everyone, one hand on top of the blade cutting upwards due to gravity exerting its force of Ranma's body.

The black burned skin-like residue had mostly peeled away like old scabs to show the real body of Ranma, and everyone flinched in horror and revulsion.

Her body was caked in dry and fresh blood, and she still wore the same red and black clothing she had on when she fought Happosai a year ago, though it was nearly unrecognisable after all the tears and fluids over its surface. The body bore many cuts and bruises from the current battle, and numerous faded scars were on her arms, stomach and legs from the previous year's journey.

The armour began screaming as it was now hostless. It transformed into a more medieval armour, but still had its glowing red eyes and characteristic azure colour. The pigtail was now made of purple writhing smoke and its stomach had split open, revealing a mouth-like hole where unholy energy flitted from one side to another.

"Ranma..."

Akane was there, trying to pull out Soul Calibur, but it wouldn't move. She saw that the hilt had half broken off, and the handle was missing, so there was no grip to remove it. Soon, everyone else had arrived and were trying to help, but most were already too injured to do anything. Kasumi placed a hand on Akane's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Akane..." She shook her head, and they both knew that it was too late.

Moving closer to the redhead's face Akane smiled weakly.

"Hey, Ranma..."

Despite having a giant foot long wound in her chest, Ranma somehow managed to speak and breathe, though it was growing fainter by the second.

"Hi... 'kane..." She wheezed, only for blood to start leaking from her mouth. As the blue-haired girl started crying, Ranma smiled, not having the strength to chuckle, "Thanks... tomboy..." She shakily reached out a bloody hand and cupped Akane's cheek, the latter's tears flowing into the bloody palm, "You..." Ranma shook once and began to rattle in her last breath, "You... saved me..."

The hand fell and thudded dully against the bark of the tree, as Ranma's head fell to one side, the ghostly smile remaining, though the dead eyes stared off into nothing having passed on.

Akane felt the blood smear on her face and wiped it with her hand, gazing deep into the red life fluid that coated her fingers, and her eyes widened...

**--  
Author's Notes**

Short chapter here, but this is the point where it diverges, where you have to input a button to give a different path the story will take, like the story and endings of SCIII. I'll be writing the better option first, followed by the darker bad choice.

- J


	7. Final Battle

**Eternally Retold…**

**Chapter 5**

**Final Battle**

**One second later**

Akane's despairing screams could be heard through the hearts of everyone, as she futilely tried to pull out Soul Calibur from within Ranma's body. However, without the hilt it was nigh impossible to budge.

"Ranma... No, Ranma..." She started punching the blade, then moved to the tree, knowing that could at least break that now with her bare hands.

Only for Kasumi to hold her gently from behind, halting her movement.

"It's over, Akane..." She had her eyes closed and was also crying, "He's gone, but you saved him..."

"No!" Falling to her knees she cupped her face in her hands, pulling at her hair and scratching her face deliberately, "I wanted him to live, not to kill him!"

"Sometimes..." Cologne limped over before coughing and having to repeat herself, "Sometimes, in order to save a person, you need to do the unthinkable..." She looked at Ranma's body and then Akane, "Though his life wasn't saved, you rescued his soul, and he knew that too."

The guttural roar from behind them startled the group.

Nightmare was moving somehow, his staggered footsteps echoing dully into the ground. The armour was holding itself together with a blue flame, but it was cracking at the seams.

"I will..."

He took another step, as pieces of the armour fell to the ground.

"I will revive!"

The grossly mutated arm pulled out something from its chest, and the others looked on in shock as they saw it was the hilt of Soul Calibur. Though it was melting Nightmare's skin on the palm, the Azure Knight didn't care and moved towards the steaming earth around Soul Edge.

Kasumi saw this and felt faint, "No... We've got to stop him!"

Ryoga, taking up the mantle after Ranma's demise, charged in on Nightmare, but was batted away by the stony hilt of Soul Calibur, having only been armed with his normal umbrella; no one else was in any condition to fight, as it attained its goal.

"At last..." He touched Soul Edge and lifted it up with the other hand, the remainder of Soul Calibur in the other, "Together finally, I can ascend and complete the true form!"

All standing there froze and grew paler. If the incomplete form of Nightmare was this strong, what about its final version?

Both swords started to glow, as they began to merge into one. The armour shifted and pulsated as the inside of it expanded with a fleshy mass. Soon the armour began to crack and splinter at the edges, as the purple grey creature exploded out. The metal was sucked in deep, and soon a monstrous sword was created.

However, at the same time, a bright white and yellow light came from behind the others, as the metal of Soul Calibur glowed and became liquid, melting into floating particles of water, which then moved into Ranma's body, the glow spreading to the rest of her body.

Heat spread from Nightmare's body, as two fiery wings flared out behind him, his roars becoming more beast-like and primal. The combined sword that was made up of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur now looked like a giant slab of metal and meat combined; down the middle the sword was a serrated band of teeth, and the sword snarled on top of the creature holding it.

The loud crack of a tree falling alerted everyone, and the soft tap of feet touching the ground.

A confident smirk rose up, and Akane's heartbeat followed.

"Hey Akane, I'm back..."

The redhead winked and grinned as the world turned dark, causing her to fall into a stance. Everyone else just stared in shock at the change.

The ground became hard and solid, with intricate symbols spreading out everywhere, but a massive eye in the centre, watching everyone. There were no man made buildings or nature-based life either, the only things there were the fighters and the large monster. The area around the edge and in the sky was a mass of stars and galaxies.

The creature in front of everyone growled and stepped towards them, only for Ranma to move in front of them, her glowing silver arm and shin guards gleaming in the darkness. Staring at her new additions, she grinned a toothy smile, looking up at her opponent, full of confidence.

She took on a stance as the enemy bellowed, ready to fight.

"Come on then! Let's do this thing!"

**Ranma Vs Night Terror**

Charging in first, Ranma, grin still on her face, reached Night Terror in point-blank range and yelled.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!"

The punches seemed even faster than before, although Night Terror didn't move an inch, nor did it react to pain. The chest area, covered in scales, had caved in slightly, but hadn't been penetrated any deeper.

Opening its mouth, Night Terror tried to bite down onto Ranma's head, only for her to duck and roll away from the gaping maw.

"Hmm, that didn't work too well..." Ranma got up and held her chin, tapping her foot impatiently as the enemy turned slowly to face her, "I would've thought I'd've at least hurt him..." She casually jumped aside as a horizontal swipe of the Complete form of Soul Edge hurtled by for her neck, "Guess I'd better up the stakes!"

Night Terror watched as Ranma began glowing blue, but only chose to slam Soul Edge into the ground, causing a quake and flames shooting out from the ground towards her. Not expecting projectiles from Night Terror, Ranma barely dodged to the side, but the fire licked at her legs and burned them, though the shin guards were emanating a cooling effect.

"Right, no more games..."

Ranma spun around him once and got to his back, "Moko Takabisha!"

The ball of ki collided with the back of Night Terror, but in between the scratching of the ki against the body, she saw that the fiery wings were protecting it.

"Oh shit!"

Moving back a tad, they ploughed straight into Ranma, setting her alight as she screamed, the flames passing straight through her body and burning even her internal organs.

"Ranma..." Akane cried out from the side, only for Genma to hold her back, tears in his eyes as well.

Invigorated by the cry, Ranma smirked, "What, this fire? Doesn't even tickle me!"

Gritting her teeth, she felt Soul Calibur freeze her body for a second to return it to normal temperature, extinguishing the flames.

"Enough of this!"

Ranma ran and ducked under Soul Edge, feeling it shave off a few hairs from her long red pigtail. Roaring with strength, she lifted up Night Terror, feeling her bones creak and buckle under the strain, and threw him off the side of the battlefield.

Sighing with relief, she dusted her hands and turned around.

"Good that's finally over, now how to get back home...?"

She paused at hearing the flapping of wings, and turned just in time for Night Terror to land almost on top of her, but Soul Edge had reached her head in an instant.

Both arms snapped to above her body, and the metal of Soul Edge sparked against the silver of Soul Calibur, millimetres from cleaving her in half. For a few seconds, this continued as both pushed their power into attacking and defending.

Getting an idea, Ranma bent her knees slightly, moving Soul Edge further down, and then jumped up, using the ki to propel herself.

Toppling Night Terror wasn't easy, as it steadied itself in less than a few seconds, but they were all Ranma needed to blast it in the face with another Moko Takabisha.

Having had its mouth open all along, the ki travelled all the way down into its stomach, and damaged it inside the body, searing the lining of its stomach and windpipe.

Staggering away, trying to heal itself, Ranma leapt back and began running, using her ki to send flames rising behind her into a giant spiral.

Night Terror recovered, only to face a fist of revenge from Ranma.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha!"

The tornado took Night Terror into the air, flames from its own wings adding to the power of the vortex. The spectators were struggling to hold on to the edge to prevent being taken in.

Ranma smiled in triumph, only to lose it when Soul Edge absorbed the wind above, leaving Night Terror hovering dozens of metres above, the maw shifting to a gruesome form of a smile of its own.

"No..."

Ranma could only stare as Night Terror slammed into her body, clawed hooves first, bringing up copious amounts of blood as she coughed it up onto them.

"Bastard... Get off me..."

She reached out a hand and tried to squeeze out some energy, but none was forthcoming.

"Dammit... I need more power..."

Her hand glowed blue as her fingers cracked the surface of the hooves, and then she lost the ki, her consciousness flitting between darkness and light.

"Please... Help me, give me strength..."

Ranma whispered to herself, knowing that Soul Calibur was somehow sentient in its own way, but it was the only thing she could do.

Growing colder for a second, the two intertwined images of a man with long white hair, as well as a snowy owl broke into her mind.

"You mean...?" Ranma's eyes widened, as her strength came back to her. "Is that why...?"

Soul Edge was spun around in the air, as Night Terror was preparing to decapitate Ranma where she lay.

"I see..."

She grinned from the sudden influx of old and hidden knowledge. Her fingers, still buried beneath the hard exterior of the hooves, restored their blue colour.

"Moko Takabisha, Ancient Revision!"

Like miniature bullets, the ki blast fired out from her fingertips, ricochetting off the inside of the impervious shell and burning through the flesh of Night Terror.

Screaming in fury and agony, it lifting the feet up to get away from Ranma's attack, but she didn't relinquish her hold, still forcing more ki directly into its body, continuing the blasts.

Sensing the energy of Soul Edge, she looped her legs up to avoid a dismemberment, and propelled herself away from Night Terror.

"I've gotta break that casing..." She looked at the chest of Night Terror, before coming up with an idea, "Right, I forgot, I can use that now..." She glanced back at Akane and Ryoga, winking at them, before charging in.

Recognising that something in its opponent had changed, Night Terror was highly alert to the movement and began slicing the air with Soul Edge, creating an impenetrable barrier of shearing swerves of the lethal blade.

However, Ranma was well adapted to avoiding such fast blows, and passed through them with ease, getting within Night Terror's boundary.

"Let's hope this works..."

She pulled back her fist and then flattened her palm, fingertips first, diving towards the central cavity.

"Bakusai Tenketsu, Ancient Revision!"

The middle finger, the longest of her fingertips, pierced the shell, following by her ring, index, and little finger, ending with her thumb. Each one that broke through splintered the shell, crumbling it into a dozen pieces, exposing the internal pumping heart of flames within.

Her victorious grin was growing brighter, as her enemy looked down on her, it's mouth bright red.

"Uh oh..."

The beam ploughed into her face and chest, pushing her into the ground as she skidded away, still being hit by the laser, before it fizzled out, the mouth closing over the steaming maw.

Shaking, Ranma stood up; her limbs were burned raw, though Soul Calibur was helping to keep the pain at bay, it wouldn't last for long.

"Bastard..." She could see it preparing another one for her, "I'll show you..."

Feeling her body glow blue, she leapt the laser aimed for her body, and angled herself over the edges of the beam, though her feet were clipped as it moved suddenly. Ignoring it, she bounced off the ground and dove feet first towards the heart.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Ancient Revision!"

The blurs of her feet striking the heart were merging to make it look like one long kick, due to the combined speed.

Night Terror, feeling the agony from the numerous vulnerable hits, delivered an uppercut with the claw, tearing up her left side.

Yet, Ranma was still smiling as she rose into the air, the inky background of space and other unusual phenomena, her body moving erratically yet in a familiar pattern directly above Night Terror.

"Don't you know?" She spoke, "Tornadoes begin in the sky!"

The winds built up around Ranma as the funnel began forming and tunnelling towards the ground.

"Hiryu Shoten Ha, Ancient Revision!"

Fully formed, it landed on Night Terror, pummelling the creature with the high pitched winds.

Shifting her position, Ranma spun clockwise, like the twister, and pulled it in to her, and she aimed straight for Night Terror.

The base of the funnel by now was compressing into the space around it, and resembled less of a tornado, and more of a maelstrom of a cutting wind tunnel, as attacks came from every direction.

Plunging straight into it, just as Night Terror looked up. Ranma roared.

Knowing its time was up, Night Terror growled its own yell and held up Soul Edge. The serrated teeth in the centre of the blade opened up, the maw of Soul Edge ready to bite, and it clamped down on Ranma, a gruesome pair of scissors meant only to devour anything inside it.

Soul Calibur, the icy silver arm guards, were holding the bloody mouth of the Unholy Sword back, Ranma having guarded herself at the last second.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Ranma struggled to keep the sword from swallowing her, or from slicing her in two, "Sorry, but I have to finish this now."

Breaking the hold, but fracturing her the bones in her arms in the process, Soul Calibur fell to her sides and Ranma landed softly, feeling her weapon change by surrounding her fists as she built up her ki one last time.

"Sweet dreams, Night Terror."

Throwing caution to the winds around her, Ranma threw her hands into the Inferno within the heart and shouted.

"Moko Takabisha, Full Power, Ancient Revision!"

The blast between her hands was magnified by Soul Calibur's own power in extinguishing the flames, and squashing the strength of Night Terror.

Thrashing about, it grabbed Ranma and squeezed her around her waist, but as the heart grew smaller and colder, it couldn't exert any pressure on her.

Soon its arm fell limp, and Soul Edge in the other made a loud crash as it too was returned to the ground.

Night Terror opened its mouth and leant forwards, the jaw over Ranma's head and it shut tight.

Nevertheless, it was already too late. Night Terror expired, melting into sand and pouring around Ranma's head, the faint teeth marks on her neck a sign she was a millimetre from losing her head.

The world returned to normal, the broken earth from the battle with Nightmare a welcome, if somewhat depressing, sight to see after that non-land they were in before.

Ranma stood up and turned to see Soul Edge and Soul Calibur standing up in the soil.

Picking up the latter, then kicking down the former, she pointed the tip of the blade at the eye, which moved about in panic.

"Your reign ends here. You won't awake again."

Ranma pushed it into the eye, forcing it deeper, past the protecting tentacles and squeals until two small objects remained on the ground.

Picking them up, Ranma strode over to the others, who were either in too much pain to see, or too tired to congratulate her.

Akane alone stood up, tears in her eyes at seeing Ranma alive, and the old smile on that face coming back.

"Hey Akane," Ranma said casually, "I kinda lost the originals a year ago, but these should do for now..." She opened her hand and Akane gasped, "I never got the chance, because of that challenge from Happosai, but now's better than never." She popped something onto Akane's finger, "Will you marry me?"

Staring down at the beautiful crystal on her ring finger, Akane cried and nodded, "Yes Ranma, I will..."

Smirking back, Ranma closed her eyes, "Thanks again, Akane..."

Ranma fainted into Akane's shoulder, sleeping peacefully, the tiredness from the battle finally reaching her.

Patting Ranma on the back, Akane hugged her and placed Ranma's own ring, a black golden one with a disturbingly similar eye as an embedded gemstone, on the correct finger.

"No, thank you, Ranma..."

Ranma smiled, dreaming of a happy future.

**Author's Notes**

So, the story is over now, all that remains is the epilogue. Hope you SCIII fans recognised the subtle hint of Ranma's abilities in this chapter. It'll be cleared up in the final piece.

- J


End file.
